Reach the Sky
by Wish Porter
Summary: Vaan found more than magicite in the Royal Palace of Rabanastre. He finds a helpful ghost. The mysterious ghost is either unable to leave the magicite, or unwilling to leave the thief. Vaan-centric, eventual slash.
1. Prologue

Prompts: betrayal, foreign, forced marriage, ghosts, magicite

Summary: Vaan found more than magicite in the Royal Palace of Rabanastre. He finds a helpful ghost. The mysterious ghost is either unable to leave the magicite, or unwilling to leave the thief.

Another plotline I haven't seen! It kind of popped into my head: a mix of inspiration from A Man From Nabudis and inspiration from the scenes in the game where Ashe has apparitions of Rasler.

I intend to make this a very long fic that closely follows original dialogue, which will be written. I've discovered while writing it that it's very slow moving.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII, I'm just borrowing ALL of the dialogue.

Much Words.

* * *

><p>Vaan ran past an Imperial, tripped and ran into the soldier. He sent the man an impish grin and spoke in a mischievious tone, "Whoops, sorry." He ran off.<p>

Another Imperial watched him go with a parting shot. "Watch where you're goin'! Churl."

The Imperial that had been run into was patting himself down; looking for something. "Hey, my pouch! It's gone!"

The second Imperial was quick to catch on. "The boy!" The armored men chased the teen. The Bazaar was not the best place for an Imperial to chase after a native. Almost immediately, their path was blocked by a crowd that hadn't been present before Vaan had run through. "Get outta the way!" They were forced to stop, stomping around. They finally went back to their posts letting their frustration be heard.

Vaan outright grinned at the shouts behind him. They had no hope of catching him. He knew Rabanastre better than the back of of his own gauntlet-covered hand.

He'd lost them long before he stopped halfway across the bridge between the Bazaar and the Shopping District.

"Whoo." He slowed his heavier than normal breathing and tossed the guard's heavy purse between his hands. Finally, some money. What to do with it? A new weapon, armor, food, clothes, supplies, tecknics, spells, accessories? An investment toward an airship perhaps?

Even though Vaan was an excellent thief and wise in the way of the streets, he couldn't stop Penelo from snatching the guard's purse from his hand. He was actually a little shocked at it's swift disappearance. "What?"

Penelo stood there with the purse in one hand and her hand on her hips in a classic pose of intimidation. "Hmph."

Not that it worked.

"Hey, that's mine!" The words had been an automatic action. Perhaps it wasn't the right thing to say to his old friend.

She was instantly in Vaan's face. Any other teenage boy would have been flustered with a pretty girl close enough to kiss them. Not him, not for Penelo. "What d'you mean, yours? You've been stealing again." The sentance sounded like it should have a 'haven't you?' tacked onto the end but they both knew it was unnecessary. She accused him of the truth.

Vaan started walking with his hands folded behind his head. He abruptly walked around her and headed away from the Bazaar. It was the truth but she didn't know the rest of the story. Master pickpocket he may be, but he never stole from anyone who didn't deserve it. He didn't need a lecture.

Penelo simply turned and called after him. "What happens if they catch you? We need you to be there for us, Vaan." She followed him, apparently determined to lecture him anyway. "You're no good to anyone if you're locked away in a dungeon!"

That stopped him. "Oh what, am I the leader now?" His hands dropped to his sides and he sighed. "We're orphans. The first thing you learn is you gotta watch out for yourself. Come on, Penelo, you know it as well as I do." He turned to face the girl.

She was rummaging around in the pouch.

"Hey!" He stalked toward the smaller girl. "You give that back! What do you think you're doing?"

She wasn't at all affected by his approach. "I thought this money was the people of Dalmasca's property."

Of course, use his own words against him. Typical.

"The Imperials stole it from us so it's only fair that we take it back! It's our duty as Dalmascans." She took some Gil from the guard's pouch. "Well? Wasn't that what you said?" She turned to face him expectantly.

Damn. "Yeah, but I never said anything about taking it back from me!"

Penelo held out the pouch to give it back to him.

It wasn't in him to care that he snatched the pouch rudely from her hand.

She held out a handful of Gil. "This is for that bread you took the other day. Just because I help Migelo out every now and then, it doesn't mean that you get to eat for free too y'know."

He looked away, ashamed. It wasn't his fault he didn't have a constant source of income to get food. Go ahead, Penelo, rub it in. "I know that. You think I like living like this?" An airship passed overhead, it's shadow covering them for a brief moment. Vaan looked up to watch it wistfully. "One of these days, I'll fly an airship of my own. I'll be a sky pirate, free to go where I will."

Penelo turned to look at Vaan and smiled. She started walking, going around him, then passed him, heading toward Shopping District. "Well be careful. You'll never fly anything if you're rotting in a dungeon!" She waved behind her.

"Tch. Hmph." Like he'd ever get caught.

Penelo suddenly turned around, like she'd remembered something. "Oh, Migelo had some errands that need doing. He wanted you to drop by his place. It might be a good idea to lend a hand." She turned back and continued on her way.

Migelo never had him do anything interesting. Seriously, Kytes' errands were more fun! He sighed to himself. What he did for money.


	2. An Errand and a Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXII

* * *

><p><em>The Royal City Of Rabanastre, Year 706 Old Valendian<em>

Vaan saw Migelo waiting outside his shop and walked toward him, somewhat reluctantly.

Migelo looked happy to see him, or rather, an errand boy. "Ah, Vaan, I was waiting."

Obviously. "Penelo said you needed something?"

"Apparently some package is supposed to arrive by courier, in the morning. Eh perhaps he ran into some trouble out in the desert. Now I've no food stuffs to prepare for the banquet tonight."

Shouldn't he have done something about this hours ago? The morning is half over. "So you want me to find this courier? Hey, no problem." Maybe he'd get to run a fun errand for once.

"No problem? The desert teems with trouble! I'd be sending you to an early grave, my boy. No, I've arranged for some replacement goods from Tomaj over at the Sandsea."

Nevermind, still better than his usual chores from Migelo, though. "So you want me to go to the tavern to pick 'em up."

"Actually I asked Kytes to do that."

So what exactly, did Migelo want him to do?

The bangaa continued, "Would you know he's gone missing on me too. Bah! I can't leave my shop and I've Penelo on another chore at the moment you see. What I want you to do is run over to the Sandsea and fetch Kytes back. What do you say?"

There we go, a boring chore. As usual. He sighed. "Sounds wild."

Migelo must have finally picked up on Vaan's unwillingness to be there. "It's easy work and you'll thank me for it someday."

Vaan didn't respond, he just headed toward the Sandsea. The sooner this was done, the better.

* * *

><p>He looked around and spotted Kytes standing by the Notice Board, staring at it almost reverently. He shook his head and walked over. "There you are, Kytes. Stop loafin' around!"<p>

The boy paid the rebuke no attention. "Look, Vaan, look! This is it! This is why Migelo's courier didn't get here on time!" He was practically bouncing with excitement.

He looked at the Notice Board. "Creature spotted in the Estersand." He payed closer attention to the picture. "What is that thing?"

Tomaj called from the bar, "Ah, Vaan!" The man walked over to the boys. "Migelo sent you too did he? He's a busy man these days, that Migelo, if I dare say so myself. I don't envy him the work though, not a bit. Quite the affair, throwing a banquet to welcome the Imperials, eh?"

"Welcoming? We should be-" Tomaj was trying to rile him up. Vaan calmed his temper. "Whatever. Say Tomaj, what's this?" He looked pointedly at the Notice Board, specifically the newest mark.

Tomaj looked at the mark with disgust. "Ugh, don't remind me. Got some nastiness out there in the Estersand what's stopping our couriers. And that, means shortages all around. Thought I'd put up a bill. Offer a reward to anyone who can knock that nasty back in it's place. Hmph!"

A gleeful grin made it's way onto Vaan's face. "Now that's work. Sounds ten times better than running errands for Migelo." Or one hundred times better. At least.

Kytes was his ever faithful supporter. "That's right! Vaan, you should give it a shot!"

Vaan dismissed the suggestion. "And you should be getting back to Migelo. Now, Kytes. He was waiting for you."

The boy looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh! Right, right." He ran off without another word.

Vaan sent the Notice board a lingering glance before following him. He'd be back, that Mark was as good as dead.

* * *

><p>"You there! Let's see some papers, boy. No public passage on account of the Lord Consul's parade."<p>

Why were guards always in his way? Damn things, keeping him from his beloved desert.

He spoke to the guard with the calm and suave tone of a fast talking manipulator. "Oh, that's too bad. Y'see, it just so happens that your provisioner for the fete tonight, he sent me to pick up a few choice morsels for the, uh... Consul's dining pleasure. He wants 'em quick. I've got the Writ of Transit right here." He showed the bemused guard the signed paper. Tomaj certainly had his uses. "Y'see, signed Migelo. I'd just hate to see the Consul upset because his food wasn't ready on time. And I'd sure hate to see him take it out on you."

The guard puffed up like a cockatrice. "The Lord Consul is a great man, and not one to... take offence at such, uh... trifling matters." Vaan dismissed this; the guards were duty bound to defend the Archadian nobleman. Apparently Vayne in a temper was a scary thought because the guard looked at another and they nodded at each other. The guard turned back to Vaan. "Move along, boy. Wouldn't do to keep the Consul waiting. Right, gates are closed after this." The guard shifted uncomfortably as the gates opened behind him and Vaan was allowed through.

* * *

><p>Vaan flipped through his Clan Primer to the 'Marks' section. Under the mark titled Red and Rotten in the Desert, he wrote 'Rogue Tomato Vanquished'.<p>

That wasn't hard at all. The hardest part was keeping up with the fanged fruit.

He began to head back toward Rabanastre but stopped upon spotting a splash of red against the sand. "Galbana Lilies?" He walked over to the beautiful flowers. He was fond of them. Not only did they flourish in the harsh desert conditions, the smell reminded him of Reks and their childhood. They usually grew in the Westersand. "Never thought I'd see 'em growing out here." He picked a flower. "This'll make a perfect souvenir. Time to call it a day."

* * *

><p>The East Gate was a mass of people and confusion. Not that he'd expected any less. Damn Imperials.<p>

One thing he hadn't expected was for Kytes to squirm out of the mass and run over to him. Kytes seemed pretty relieved to see him. "Ah, Vaan! I guess I'm not the only one who got locked out of the city! I told Penelo about the mark you were going after, and I guess I got her worrying. So the two of us headed out here to find you. As soon as I stepped out, the guards closed the gates and things got crazy. I haven't been able to find her since."

Before Vaan could respond, an Imperial started yelling. Apparently the brute was trying to control the crowd. "Stand back there, back! This gate's closed until the festivities are over d'ya hear?"

Of course. He could blackmail a guard into letting him out of the city but not back in. Just his luck. He sighed to himself. "Now what?" A regal black chocobo brushed past his shoulder, startling him from his thoughts. "Huh?" Chocobos? Where had they come from? Why had they brought in fancy chocobos for a measly parade?

Upon seeing the chocobos among the Dalmascans, a guard immediately yelled for the gate to be opened. He started rudely telling people to get out of the bird's path.

Vaan ran in front of the chocobo, blocking it from entering the city. He was outraged! "Wait a second! How come you let these chocobos through the gate and not us?" He already knew the answer. In the eyes of the Empire, the people of Dalmasca were no better than vermin; dirt.

The Imperial looked as if he'd rather spit on Vaan than talk to him. "What of it? This here's a Pedigreed Parader, boy."

Another Imperial backed him up. "Cost tens of thousands of Gil, this one did. A prettier price than a hundred of you Provincials'd fetch!"

Vaan snarled at the two and he could see the others bristling and growling in fury. Why didn't Penelo understand that he stole from _these _guards, not the half decent ones?

The first Imperial seemed to understand that it hadn't been wise to provoke a crowd of people who were not hospitable toward them in the first place. "Keep your distance, we don't want the chocobos stinkin' of peasant, heh heh!"

Or maybe not. Arrogant swine. "What'd you say?"

Vaan was not deigned with a verbal response, just a shove. "Step aside," he barked. The man then gestured grandly toward the chocobos. "Move 'em in!"

The shove from the Imperial had caused him to drop the Galbana Lilies in his hand. Vaan watched the chocobos trample the flowers in disgust. "Ugh, that does it!" He started toward the Imperials.

A voice from beyond the gate stopped him.

"Ho ho! A fine, fine chocobo you have there! Yes, Tchita Downs stock if I'm not mistaken. Change the soil, change the chocobo, am I right?" Migelo walked through the newly opened gate, distracting the guards with his chatter. Penelo followed him and took the opportunity to dash to Vaan's side. Migelo continued talking. "Different soil means different bouquet too." He offered the guards a bottle. "Take a Dalmascan Marose wine. It may lack the flavour and depth of some of your Archadian wines but it has a certain strength of character. It's not bad really, once you get used to it. Care for some, sirs? There's more than enough for all to cool their throats of course."

One of the men took the bottle and turned to another guard. "You let these carts through and close this gate as ordered." The fact that the Dalmascans would also pass through the gates went unacknowledged. "My mail's choked with this sand." The man walked off to drink his bribe.

As the crowd steadily trickled through the gate, Migelo had turned his attention to Vaan. "Don't give me a scare like that! Ha! You're lucky that ended where it did!"

Penelo cut him off before he could even open his mouth. That was probably for the best. "Right, now's our chance to go through!" They heard the clock strike the hour.

Migelo spoke. "Ah, the ceremony will be starting soon. I'd best be hurrying."

Penelo felt the need to reply with more than a nod. Why were women so talkative? "Okay well-"

Vaan didn't hear anymore of Penelo's reply because he'd run through the gate with nary more than a gasp. He'd been waiting to see this so called Consul. There was no way he was missing this parade.

Penelo called after him. "Vaan!" She began running after him. "Wait! What is it? Vaan!"


	3. Old Dalan

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXII

* * *

><p>"Is Rabanastre to your liking, My Lord?"<p>

It was immediately after the ceremony for the new Consul of Rabanastre. The man of the hour - Vayne - had just stepped down from the podium. "It is magnificent. Take this cathedral, for instance. Elegant, yet whimsical in it's execution. A stunning example of Galtean architecture. I hope Lord Grammis may one day look upon it himself."

An Imperial introduced the first Dalmascan to speak to Vayne. "The patron of this evening's banquet, should it please Your Excellency."

The owner of Migelo's Sundries bowed to the man. "I am Migelo, Your Highness. It is truly a profound honour to make the acquaintance of our future Emperor, Highness. The people of Rabanastre join me in welcoming you-" Migelo's carefully rehearsed speech was interrupted.

"That's enough of Highness. Though indeed I am our Emperor's son, I am no Prince. Archadia's Emperor is freely chosen by her people. I am but an elected official and nothing more."

Migelo's carefully rehearsed speech had not planned on a rebuke. The bangaa faltered for a moment. "I... I meant no disrespect." He bowed.

The dark haired Archadian disregarded the apology. "Now that I think on it, I would not have you address me as Lord Consul, for that matter."

Poor Migelo had no idea what to say to this man, who's social standing was so far above his own. "Oh?"

"Henceforth I am a citizen of Rabanastre. Why don't you call me Vayne?"

Migelo seemed flustered. "Eh, I could not, that would not be right."

"You are overly fond of formalities. I've just the remedy for that." Vayne knelt to the old bangaa's level and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Tonight you will join me, and we shall drink until you call me by name." The Lord Consul walked away.

Migelo looked anxious as he got up from his bow.

* * *

><p>Vaan and Penelo had been sitting on the steps of a nearby building, watching the encounter.<p>

Needless to say, Vaan was disgusted. "How can he stand to bow to him like that?"

Penelo turned her head to look at her friend. "Vaan you just do not get it do you? He's not doing it 'cause he wants to. You know what would happen if he didn't."

Vaan sighed. "I know, it's just-"

"So what would you do different?"

Vaan sighed. "I don't know." He sighed again as he got to his feet. "Well, I'd do something."

* * *

><p>"Vaan? Vaan! You haven't heard a single word I've said, have you?"<p>

No, he really hadn't. Sorry Penelo but that lecture about Imperials never changed and it lasted an eternity. Better to let his thoughts drift and save his sanity.

When he started listening to her again, they were in the Shopping District. The roads were filled with people shopping as well as Imperials. "This place has changed so much. It's like it's not even Rabanastre anymore. Like the Empire is swallowing it whole."

Vaan knew exactly what she was talking about. Just two years ago Rabanastre was a different place. The city was looking forward to the marriage of Princess Ashelia of Dalmasca and Prince Rasler of Nabudis. The Empire was another country, a peace treaty was being negotiated. Imperials had never set foot beyond Rabanastre's walls. Life was easier then. Better.

"Hey, Penelo. That fete tonight. You think they'll let us in?"

"Are you crazy? It's in the palace, and we don't have an invitation, if you hadn't noticed."

"So... How are we getting in?"

"As if I'd know. Why not ask Migelo to get you in? Or go see Old Dalan in Lowtown. Why the sudden interest, Vaan?" She sounded suspicious.

"I told you! I'm going to take back what's ours! Give back to Dalmasca!" So it would be like it was back then. Before the King was killed. Before the war. Before they lost. Before the Empire. "C'mon, what do you think? If I find something, and it fetches a good price, how 'bout I, uh... I buy you all dinner!"

Penelo leaned toward him to get her point across. Her tone was heavy with disbelief. "Oh please! You know as well as I do the first thing you'd buy is an airship!" Penelo clapped her hands, Vaan crossed his arms. "All hail Vaan, sky pirate of Dalmasca! It's got a nice ring to it!" She turned around and ran to wherever she was going. She called behind to Vaan, "Stay outta trouble!"

Vaan watched her go. "Hmm. An airship." Would he buy an airship with any money he got? "I dunno. Maybe." Either way, he'd have to get into the Palace first. "But not through Migelo." The old bangaa would have him doing chores until he died as payment. He'd just have to sneak in. It would take some work and it was a little reckless, but then, it was only dangerous if he was caught. Now he just needed to find a way in. He knew just the guy. "Time to pay Old Dalan a visit."

* * *

><p>"Ah, if it isn't Vaan Ratsbane. Come for a tip how to skewer something bigger and in armour? By the East Gate?" The old man's grey eyes were alight with mischief. He sat in front of an assortment of rich, exotic rugs.<p>

"What, you already heard about that?"

"Wise I may not be, but well-informed I am."

Ah, Kytes, of course. Didn't everyone tell the kid that he talks to much? That mouth would get him into trouble someday. Not that Vaan could say too much on the subject. "They'll get what's coming to them someday, believe me." He sighed wistfully. "But that's not why I'm here."

Old Dalan looked up at him, interested now. Vaan visiting for something other than ways to irritate Imperials was highly unusual. "Do tell!"

"They've got to have some great stuff in there!" He was obviously speaking about the Palace, particularly the treasury. "Thought I'd partake."

Dalan openly laughed at the straight-forward thief. "Not one to mince words are you, boy." He explained to Vaan what this venture into the Palace would mean. "The Empire protects what's hers. That means the Palace and all the treasures inside."

"That's why I'm gonna do it! To take back what's ours!" He hoped he looked as determined as he sounded.

Dalan looked at him for a moment. "So our champion of the sewers aspires to noble action. Admirable. Perhaps I can help you."

He knew Dalan would know something to help him. The man knew something about everything. But the catch was that he would only help people who would go through with what they proposed. If it was for the right reasons. If he liked them. If he felt like it.

... Vaan was actually really grateful that Dalan was even considering giving him some information. It was an incredibly rare occurrence.

"Ah, now that I think on it, there was a rumour, yes. A secret passageway into the palace vaults, a door and a magiced stone to open the way."

Bingo! "That's it! This is exactly why I came to talk to you first, Dalan. So... where's this, uh, magicked stone?"

Dalan blinked as if he were confused. Vaan had known Dalan long enough to recognize when he was putting on a show. "Eh? The Crescent Stone? Oh, I've had it for years. If I can remember where I've tucked it away..." His eyes were pointedly fixed on a stone sitting on a small table not far from them.

Vaan followed the gaze an grinned. "I've heard all I need. So this, uh, Crescent Stone. Can I have it? Then I can find that secret passage into the palace, right?"

Dalan was amused at his attitude, like always. "Not much of a listener, are you... The Crescent Stone has lost it's magicks. Without the power of a sunstone, it will be of little use."

"Right. So, where can I get one of these sunstones?"

"You seek Giza Plains. Speak with the nomads there. You will find your sunstone. Leave by the Southgate and continue south. Their village is not far. There are like to be beasts on the plains, so be careful, m'boy."

Sunstones? Giza Plains? Beasts? He knew this would take some work but wasn't this a bit much? Dalan probably knew the way through the passageway but wouldn't tell him. Whatever. He was lucky to get what he had out of the old man. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be back before you know it."


	4. Ghost

And we finally deviate from the plot a little bit!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXII

* * *

><p>Go to Storehouse Five. Go through the left door and into the Garamsythe Waterway. Navigate the maze-like waterway to a stairwell. Go up the stairs to the palace cellars.<p>

Okay, that part was done. He found a basic map of the palace in a fancy green urn. Being who he was, Vaan shrugged and pocketed it. No doubt that it would come in handy tonight. The blue crystal in the corner healed all the weariness and the pain he'd accumulated in the Waterway.

"The signet yearns for sunstone's strength, to light the clouded way." In the Palace proper was the signet tile, using the powered Crescent Stone would guide him to the hidden door of the treasury.

Well a sympathetic and naive seeq had helped him get upstairs from the cellar. At least he was in the Palace. He'd ended up in a room full of Imperials. It was a simple thing for a thief of his his calibre to out-maneuver some lazy Imperials.

Although, getting lost was not part of his plan.

He stepped into a room that wasn't on his limited map. It looked like somebody's private chambers. He paused at the foot of the room's large bed. The coverlet looked very extravagant and comfortable, if dusty. There was a large, heavy, intricately carved wooden headboard, no footboard. The bed was not in the style of Rabanastre. Maybe a foreign dignitary had stayed here. Either way, this was not the treasury.

"I must have made a wrong turn somewhere. Where am I?"

A voice spoke from the shadows of the room. "You are in my bed chamber. I must admit that I am curious as to your reason. Nobody has stepped foot in here since the day of my entombment."

Vaan spun to face the direction that the voice had come from. He knew there hadn't been anyone in the room. No sounds of breathing or rustling of clothes or anyone adjusting their balance. Vaan knew those signs. They could mean his life if he missed them. So who was talking?

"Who's there?"

"I am." There was a sort of shimmer in the shadows before a foot stepped out of them. A bluish, slightly transparent foot. Followed by a body. A bluish, slightly transparent body.

... Okay, slightly creepy. Was this guy a ghost? Why was he here? By the look of his clothes and what he could make out of his colouring, he wasn't a Rabanastre native. On the other hand, he was wearing armour that was a mixture of Rabanastre's old order and some other country. Maybe he had been from an allied country and died fighting for King Raminas. Maybe not.

Maybe he'd been a spy. Or a deserter. What if this ghost was an enemy? What would this ghost do to him? Could ghosts even do anything? Either way, he'd prefer if the ghost was not an Imperial. A phrase he'd heard among secret groups came to mind. He'd managed to hear it running errands when he was younger. A good test. He watched the ghost's face. "To conquer or defend the kingdom is my ken."

The ghostly man's eyes lit up with mirth. "To the conqueror I deal death, I'll defend my kingdom to my last breath."

Vaan smiled at the correct response. "Okay, you're not an Imperial. Good."

He seemed confused. "Why would you suspect me of being an Imperial?"

"I'm not sure how long you've been dead, but the Empire is in control. The Lady Ashe killed herself after the death of her husband and the assassination of her father. There is the Resistance, but there's hardly a war anymore. No treaties have been signed but the battles have stopped. There is nothing to fight for. The Empire has taken everything. That's why I'm here; to give back to Rabanastre." He took a breath and looked at the ghost curiously. "Would you happen to know the way to the treasury?"

The ghost floated through the door with a grin.

The look on Vaan's face must have been priceless. He quickly but quietly followed the ghost. The corridor beyond the room was deserted but for the ghost and now Vaan. They headed back toward the main part of the Palace. In the well lit corridor, Vaan could tell the ghost was a young man - perhaps only a few years older than Vaan - when he'd died.

The ghost interrupted the companionable silence. "Aren't you a bit young to know the code of the old Order?"

Vaan wasn't offended. He knew that he didn't look old enough to have fought in the war. "I'm seventeen. My older brother was a soldier before he died. After that, I took to the streets. I was back in my place. We hadn't lived in that apartment for three seasons by the time Reks died. I'd grown up in Lowtown so I knew the streets. A kid can hear things if he knows where to listen."

"I see." He was quiet as they passed a corridor with a guard at the end. "In order to open the treasury, we'll have to activate the signet with a sunstone or something. I assume you brought one."

Vaan nodded. "Hey, ghost? Why are you helping me when you know so little about my motivations. I mean, I'm stealing from the Royal Treasury."

The ghost smirked at him. "I've been in the Palace since my death. I've heard the racket those Imperials make as they invade this, a fortress which should not have fallen. I agree with your statement that the Empire has taken everything. I am not a supporter of Archadian brutality. Anything that I can do in order to oppose the Empire will be done."

Vaan smiled. "Now I know what it's like to listen to me when I'm ranting about the Imperials." No more needed to be said.

The ghost showed Vaan the signet and watched at it was activated. It was extremely easy to get lost in the corridors of the Royal Palace. Vaan had proved that. Contrary to Vaan, the ghost apparently knew the floor plan very well. He expertly led Vaan through the halls, past soldiers, toward the elusive treasury.

When the duo arrived at the treasury, Vaan found himself disappointed. There was very little in the way of money or priceless jewelry that he could simply take with him.

The ghost grinned at the disheartened thief. "There is a large gold vase in the corner with a switch inside. The treasury is designed so that those few people not of noble blood that are trusted with the family's money can gain access to it with the aid of a switch."

Vaan looked inside each vase before he found the correct one. He reached inside the unnecessary display of wealth to flick the switch.

A wall slid back, revealing the gold and treasures that Vaan had expected. He filled a bag he had brought with some of the Gil surrounding him before he was distracted. He'd accidentally flicked another switch. His eyes were drawn to a statue of a beautiful woman on a raised dais. His eyes were not drawn to the beauty of the woman, but the beauty of the precious stone that the parting of her face had just revealed to him.

The ghost spoke again. Vaan was beginning to think of him as the voice of wisdom itself. "If you could take only one thing, make sure it's that stone. Of all the priceless artifacts and finery in this room, that stone is the one thing we truly cannot afford to lose to the Empire."

Vaan darted out to grab it. "So what's so special about this thing?"

"Well it-" The ghost abruptly went silent.

A man in fancy, expensive clothes strolled confidently into the room. "Quite a performance."


	5. Sky Pirates

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXII

* * *

><p>A man in fancy, expensive clothes strolled confidently into the room. "Quite a performance."<p>

"Who are you?"

The man walked further into the room, his voice assured, his tone relaxed. "I play the leading man, who else?" He smirked. "Fran, the magicite."

A distraction! Vaan turned quickly. There was an exotic woman behind him, recognizable as a Vierra. She held her out her hand imperiously. "Now then. I'll take that."

Vaan slowly backed away from her. "No you won't. I found it. It's mine."

The man leaned on a fancy chest. "And then when I take it from you, it'll be mine." He crossed his arms. The Vierra moved to stand next to him.

Vaan kept slowly backing away from them, stalling. He knew he would get nowhere. The only way out was blocked by the man and the Vierra.

They stared at him, waiting.

There was a racket beyond the door as the sound of men shouting was heard. The two people looked toward the direction of the sound for a moment. When they looked back, Vaan was gone.

The creak of an open door drew their attention. Apparently the thief had found another way out. They looked at each other.

The man shrugged. "Exit stage right."

The Vierra replied, "The gods do not smile on us."

The man made a pompous hand gesture. "I like it better that way."

* * *

><p>Vaan ran into a small courtyard near a garden. He ventured forward but quickly backtracked when Imperials ran past the pillar he was behind. He glanced around for another way out.<p>

Vaan turned when a voice spoke in his ear. "Follow me, I'll lead you out of here safely." The ghost floated over toward the stairs. "Quickly, it is faster to run across the ballastae than through the corridors. The emergency escape passage is not far."

Vaan went. The worst that could happen is that he gets caught, which was likely to happen anyway if he tried to get out of the Palace on his own.

He ran after the ghost without a thought until they got outside. He'd never seen so many soldiers. He hurried to hide in a shadowed alcove close to the door. The ghost made no such effort. He glided over to the wall in front of several soldiers who didn't react to his presence.

Vaan absently wondered if anyone else could even see the ghost. The two people in the treasury and now the guards didn't seem to be able to.

The ghost glided back to Vaan's hiding place. "It is safe to come out, the guards will not notice you in this chaos." He floated away from the men.

Vaan swiftly followed him down the ballistae, avoiding the few guards he encountered. He paused when he reached an empty area and leaned over the waist-high wall to see what was happening. "What's going on?"

There was an explosion from an airship and Vaan was thrown backwards.

The man from the treasury ran up to him, looking at the airship in the sky. "The Ifrit, eh? That's quite an entrance." He looked at Vaan on the ground who had only just regained his breath. "Impeccable timing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were waiting all along."

The ship fired again at the Palace.

The man held up his arm to shield his face from flying debris.

Vaan had used the man's distraction to slip away again.

There was a yell behind him. "Stop running!"

All of a sudden a hovercraft with the Vierra astride it flew in front of him, blocking his way. He was forced to stop. The man spoke from behind him. "End of the line." He stretched his arm toward Vaan and beckoned with a finger. "You have something that belongs to me." He started confidently walking towards the cornered thief.

There was the sound of mail clanking around the corner. The man chanced a glance back to look and cursed. "Damn!"

A small number of Imperials rounded the corner and spotted the three of them. "More this way!" They gave chase.

The man ran toward his partner, who was steering the hovercraft. "Fran! Let's move!" The Vierra took off.

The man was running straight at Vaan. Before the blonde thief knew what was happening, the man had picked him up on his shoulder. The man then jumped onto the wall and heaved Vaan away from him. "Off with you!"

Vaan let out a yell as he was thrown from the ballistae and the man jumped. The Vierra on the hovercraft swooped under them. They flew through a cloud of dust. When they flew out of the cloud, the Vierra was driving, the man was riding on the back and Vaan was dangling off the side. The man had a hold of his wrist.

Vaan squirmed, trying to free himself. "Let go of me!"

The man grimaced at the difficulty of holding the squirming deadweight by one wrist. "Keep this up and I will!"

The Vierra was visibly struggling with the hovercraft. The man looked up at her. "What's going on, Fran?"

The Vierra was still struggling with the machine and sounded distressed. "I don't know. It's not heeding me."

The man let out a frustrated sound. "I don't have time for this."

Vaan felt his stomach in his throat as he felt his wrist move in the man's hand when the hovercraft shuddered. "I - I'm slipping!"

The man grunted and Vaan saw the ground, he saw how far away it was. "Not good!"

There was yet another explosion and that appeared to be all the hovercraft could handle.

They went down.

* * *

><p>Crashing hurt.<p>

Vaan groaned as the first thing he felt was pain. A voice just above him startled him. It was the voice of the ghost.

"Are you alright?"

He cracked open his eyes. The ghost was leaning over him, their faces not far apart. He took a quick inventory. The others didn't seem to be conscious yet. "I think so," he whispered. "Why are you here? I thought that you'd stay back at the castle?"

The ghost hesitated. "That's not important right now. I do have some information that you may find useful, though. Along with lacking the ability to see me, I believe that your companions are unable to hear my voice."

Vaan's eyes widened as the implications of this struck him.

"I see that you understand my meaning. I can pass you information, I could act as a scout, a lookout, I could spy on them for you, if needed. This opens a vast number of options, should the need appear."

Vaan nodded as the others began to stir. He spoke to the ghost one last time before it was too risky. "If something happens that I need to know, you'll tell me, right?" He really didn't feel comfortable, nor particularly safe with those two so near.

The ghost nodded. "Of course." He quieted to watch the duo awake.

The hovercraft made noises that sounded like it was short-circuiting. Fran looked down at it. "What happened? Our hover didn't just drop - it disappeared." She seemed to be well versed in the mechanics of hovercrafts.

The man spoke. "Bah. Forget it. Even if we could fly... the Ifrit's playing with fire, and I'd rather not get burned." He looked at the two others he'd crashed with. "We'll go the old-fashioned way."

Fran looked at the man. Vaan looked at her.

The man spoke to Vaan. "Not many Vierra where you come from, thief?"

He would not let this man call him thief! "It's Vaan." He turned to Fran. "Sorry," he apologized for staring at her. Though, the man was right. He'd seen few Vierra, and only briefly. As always, he was entranced by their beauty. They were just so _striking_... and scantily clothed.

The man leaned forward, elbows on his knees, catching Vaan's attention. "Well, Fran is special... in that she'd deign to partner with a hume."

Apparently this was a past argument between the two as she retorted, "Oh? Like a sky pirate that chooses to steal through the sewers?"

_That_ got his attention! "Pirates? You're sky pirates?" He looked between them excitedly. "So you have an airship?"

"It's Balthier." He stood and pointed at the teen. "Listen thief - Vaan. If you ever want to see your home again, you do exactly as I say. Myself, Fran, and you. We're working together now. Understood?" He looked at the piece of magicite in Vaan's hand.

Vaan quickly tucked the magicite away in his clothes with a slight of hand. "Don't even think you're getting this."

Balthier aptly responded. "The thought never crossed my mind."

The ghost chuckled from his position beside Vaan. His voice was heavy with sarcasm. "I've heard of this Balthier. Never crossed his mind indeed."


	6. Amalia

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXII

* * *

><p>Vaan and the two recent additions to his group ran along the labyrinthine waterway. A nearby crystal re-energised them, making the effects of the crash ancient history. Before going any further, their plan was decided.<p>

Balthier would charge at any foe they came across to distract them. Vaan would dart around behind the foe to steal what he could from them. Fran would shoot from afar with a bow. If they were injured, Baltier would perform first aid.

They came across some fallen soldiers. Balthier knelt to inspect the bodies. "Insurgents. Most like they thought to take advantage of a lax watch at the palace while the fete's on... to feed the good consul a length of steel for his supper."

Fran shook her head at his dramatics.

Balthier continued. "I should think Vayne used to such hospitality. Clever. He used himself as the bait to draw them near, and then sent in the air brigade. A fine, bloody banquet." The sky pirate shook his head. "Hmph. I daresay I've soiled my cuffs." He fiddled with the afore mentioned cuffs. "If a dungeon's waiting for us at the end of the night, it had best have a change of wardrobe."

The ghost just looked at Balthier. "I'm not entirely sure if he's joking."

They ran along another corner. They paused and the ghost disappeared. It was but a moment before he appeared again.

He spoke to Vaan. "There is an ornate green and gold urn to your left. If I recall corectly, they are a storage place for maps. I also recall that the Moogles placed the urns in places that they did any building or repair work. Not all Moogles have a good sense of direction."

Vaan darted to his left and easily spotted the urn. They were not what he would call inconspicuous. He found a map within the urn. It seemed that the spectre was right. He returned to the party with a map of the Garamsythe Waterway.

The party continued to the right, killing bats and sterlings as they went. They gathered things such as rat pelts, fire stones, and even antidotes from their kills. After killing a sleeping Gigantoad, they found a longsword and an escutcheon. It was decided that Vaan would keep his dagger because the longsword would cost him his speed, but equip the escutcheon. It was stronger than his leather shield. From that point on, Gigantoads were more numerous.

* * *

><p>They emerged into an open part of the waterway. On the opposite side of the open area, they saw a woman on a ledge. She was higher than they were and she was cornered by Imperials.<p>

One lunged at her, the intent to capture her was obvious. She swung her sword at him with no such intent. The Imperial hit the ground in a heap. She turned. "Who would be next?"

The Imperials faced her. "Close ranks! Bring her down!"

Vaan ran toward the ledge. He called to the woman, "Jump down!"

The men came closer.

He yelled again. "Hurry!"

She leapt off the ledge. There was a long moment of eye contact before Vaan caught her.

The ghost sighed. "I am uncertain whether I should curse the gods or thank them."

The guard's voices were heard. "She's not alone!"

Fran made a remark from her position near their entrance point. "Our ranks grow by the hour."

Balthier quipped, "And our troubles with them."

The ghost watched from the sidelines as the four living humans charged into battle with four Imperials. "If only you knew..." Only one among the group was able to hear him and wonder what he meant.

After defeating the soldiers, Vaan walked over to the woman he'd rescued. "You all right?"

She turned to look at him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "I'm Vaan." He gestured behind him. "And this is Balthier and - Hey!"

Balthier and Fran were already walking away. Though they stopped when Vaan caught them.

Vaan turned back to the woman. "What's your name?"

She hesitated. "Amalia."

The ghost chuckled. "And I'm King Raminas."

Vaan's eyes darted toward him for a moment but he was otherwise ignored. "Amalia, huh? Nice to meet you."

The woman turned back to look worriedly at the direction Vaan's group had come from. "There were others with me..."

Fran shook her head in sorrow. "I'm sorry."

Amalia's shoulders sagged. "No..." Her stance indicated sadness and defeat.

There was a glow from Vaan's pocket. He plucked the magicite from it's hiding place. "Huh?"

The ghost was already talking in a low voice into his ear. "You hold in your hand what is known as the Goddess's Magicite. Dalmasca's Royal Family inherited it from King Raithwall himself. The Dynast King's Legacy not only holds great power, it also recognises those of royal blood. This is the reason that the magicite would be so dangerous in the hands of the Empire. Since it has not reacted before now, it is obviously reacting to the presence of the one calling herself Amalia." There was a mischievous smile on his face.

Voice of wisdom or not, the ghost knew something and he wasn't about to say what it was.

Balthier commented on the glow. "Oh, now isn't that impressive?"

Vaan stepped forward. He was reflecting on what the ghost had said. "Don't get any ideas. I said it's mine."

Balthier replied, "I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one."

"You stole that?" Amalia looked at Vaan accusingly.

"Yeah!" Vaan was proud of his accomplishment! It had taken a lot of work to steal from the palace!

Amalia seemed taken aback at his obvious pride.

Fran turned to the two younger people. "Have you finished? When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us."

"If they aren't already." Balthier added.

"You should come with us. Better than being by yourself." Vaan was apparently determined to help this stranger.

Amalia looked at him for a moment, judging his intentions before agreeing. "Very well." She strode past Balthier and Fran, toward the next area.

Vaan watched her go. "What's wrong with her?"

Balthier sighed and looked at him. "You have a lot to learn before we even get started on your thievery."

"What's that mean?"

The only answer he got was another sigh from the ghost.

They went to talk to Amalia.

She held her hand to her chin - thinking. "The situation requires I accept such help as I find. Though It be from thieves. I shall acompany you until we find my companions. No longer."

Balthier looked at Vaan. "Let's think of her as a 'guest,' then." It was clear he'd rather not think of her at all. "So, we keep to our affairs, and she to hers." Now he took a dig at her pride. "I doubt we'll find her wanting in valor... being such an upstanding member of the insurgence."

"Resistance." She firmly corrected him.

As they continued on their way, Vaan quietly spoke to the ghost. "Hey, you're not really King Raminas, are you?"

The ghost chuckled. "No Vaan, I'm not."

Vaan was quiet for a minute and when he spoke, he was oddly serious, "So whoever that woman is, her name isn't Amalia."

The ghost didn't respond.


	7. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXII

* * *

><p>With Amalia tagging along, they ran through the waterway at a steady pace. There was a suspicious absence of rats, sterlings and the ever more common gigantoads.<p>

They walked into another open part of the waterway, this time with waterfalls around the edges. They paused in the middle of the room. Something didn't feel right.

There was a sloshing sound.

Three large Flans were coming toward them. Something still didn't add up. The sound was louder than these Flans could possibly make. Unless...

They looked up.

There was an absolutely huge Flan on the ceiling that promply dropped. They were trapped.

The four of them quickly drew their weapons and opened fire.

The ghost hovered around each of the four Flans for a minute or two. He yelled to Vaan. "Though they are large, you will find that these Flan are weak to fire as any other."

That tidbit was enough to change the tide of the battle in their favour. Fran and Amalia were the only ones among the group capable of casting Fire. Vaan and Balthier shot and slashed at the Flans to distract them while the women were casting the spells. It didn't take long to kill the Flans with fire on their side.

With a strong feeling of satisfaction, the party headed forward toward Lowtown. It was taking forever to get out of the sewers. Along the way they fought off some sort of winged creature. Vaan didn't know what they were called but the ghost said they were called Garchimacera. Either way, they were easy to kill.

They headed into the last room before Lowtown. Finally.

Vaan was familiar with this room. He killed rats in this room on a regular basis. The steam in the room was making him nervous. This place was usually cool. This heat was strange. They walked a few paces into the room.

A fireball!

A massive fireball appeared from behind one of the pillars and flew around their heads. It stopped in front of them and hovered before dropping onto the ground. A horse-like creature exploded from the fireball and neighed. It's hoof touched a puddle and made a hissing sound. More steam filled the room.

The creature pranced onto the stone floor that they stood on and charged.

They scattered.

Everyone took a quick swing at it but what wasn't evaded didn't actually cause very much damage.

Vaan felt a cool feeling on his left arm that he welcomed in the heat of the room. He realised that the feeling was the ghost's spectral hand on his arm.

The ghost had to near shout in his ear to be heard. "Vaan! The creature is a Firemane! It is weak to water. Lure it into the puddles and it will be momentarily distracted by it's pain. That's your opening."

They used a herding stratedgy to defeat the Firemane. It mainly rushed or kicked at them. The one attack it had that did a lot of damage was only used twice.

They all took a deep breath when it reverted to a fireball and flew away.

"Stand where you are!"

They all jerked an spun to face the source of the noise. On a higher level were multiple Imperials. Each aiming a gun at them. Behind them, watching the proceedings, was Vayne.

Amalia growled and started forward.

Balthier grabbed her arm and muttered urgently, "Now is not the time."

Amalia just snarled at the guards that descended the stairwell to surround them.

The ghost floated beside Vaan and scowled up at Vayne. "This isn't about the fete. He'll pay for what he's done! That bastard!"

Vaan could only blink at him in utter surprise before the Imperials were on them.

* * *

><p>An unusually high number of people stood outside Migelo's warehouse. There were Imperials standing guard around the door of the warehouse. The people of Lowtown muttered among themselves.<p>

"I hope they get what's coming to them."

"They're the thieves who stole into the palace."

"They deserve whatever they get!"

"Is that what the commotion last night was about?"

Amalia was standing with the others before the door. They were protected from the scorn of Lowtown by the Imperials. It was the opposite of the situation that Vaan usually found himself in.

Amalia seemed outraged by the mutterings of the people. "They think me some common thief."

Balthier leaned toward her and spoke in a low voice. "Better than a common assassin." She jerked at his words.

She was urged forward by an Imperial. She walked without a fuss but spoke commandingly. "These people have done nothing. Release them."

The ghost watched her and shook his head. This was the first Vaan had heard from him since their capture. "She intends to hide her identity and behaves like this? She has not even changed her appearance. Foolish woman. She'll get herself killed with that royal attitude of hers."

The monologoue was gibberish to him. He turned his attention to the woman. Vaan hissed at her. "What are you doing?"

She glanced at him, the hauty tone never leaving her voice. "Don't interrupt me, I'm thinking."

Vaan just watched her go.

The ghost cleared his throat. "Vaan." Upon getting Vaan's attention, the ghost directed his focus to their right.

Vayne Solidor was staring at him.

Vaan's eyes narrowed as the man stalked off.

"Wait!"

No! Vaan's head whipped around. Penelo was trying to get passed the guards. "He didn't know what he was doing! You have to let him go! You have to!"

If he didn't do something, they'd hurt her! The Imperials stationed in Rabanastre weren't above causing pain to shut someone up.

"Penelo!"

She looked up at him.

"Sorry." He calmly raised his shackled wrists to show her that he'd known what he was doing. "That dinner'll have to wait."

"Vaan," the ghost chided. "If you keep drawing attention to yourself, you'll be the one hurt."

He knew that. He'd done it for two years. He could handle the pain, Penelo and the younger kids couldn't.

The ghost seemed to understand at his silence. He said no more.

"I told you!" She sobbed.

The Imperial behind Vaan didn't care for all the banter. "That's enough!" A strong, gauntleted hand came down on the back of Vaan's head.

Penelo had never witnessed Vaan's self-sacrificing tendancies. "Leave him alone!" She broke free from the hold of the Imperials. She sprinted toward the crumpled form of Vaan.

She was heading for a world of pain and was too blind to see it.

Luckily for Penelo, there was divine intervention in the form of Balthier. The sky pirate had understood what Vaan was doing and followed his wishes to protect Penelo. He stepped in front of the sprinting girl, forcing her to stop.

He presented her with a hankerchief. "Hold onto this for me, would you? Just until I bring Vaan back."

She held the hankerchief close. It was white linen of fine quality.

Behind Balthier, guards were barking. "On your feet! You, over here!"

Balthier went with them, with a witty comment. "All right, all right. Edgy, aren't we?"

In one of the crossroads behind Penelo were some bangaas, muttering angrily to each other. Nobody payed them any attention.

* * *

><p>Vaan was aware he was dreaming. He had this specific dream more often than was probably healthy. There was a window with light pouring in. There was a bed with medical equipment surrounding it. There was a chair infront of the window. In the chair was Reks. Unresponsive, gone.<p>

He could not control his dream. He always said the same things. He asked for answers, if Reks was involved in the king's death. He'd accuse Basch of manipulating his brother. Reks would dissolve into light. Galbana lillies would be left in the chair. The ring that had been on Reks' finger - their father's ring - was now in Vaan's possession. Vaan would leave the room.

This time, the dream didn't end there.

He walked from his brother's hospital room into the ghost's former chambers in the palace.

A man was sitting on the bed. He had pale skin and hair that was so blonde it was almost white. He wore clothing that was a mixture of Dalmascan armor and something else. His face was breathtaking. His cheekbones were high but not as prominent as any citizen of Rabanastre. His mouth was sinful with his bottom lip fuller than the top. He possessed a stubborn chin and a noble's jaw. His nose was perfectly proportioned for his face. His eyes were his most striking feature. They were dark, contrasting with his pale features and emphasised by gracefully slanted blonde brows.

It was with a start that Vaan recognised the ghost that had been his companion since the treasury. He was whole, living and eerily familiar.

Though not familiar enough to recall his name.

The ghost got up and walked out the door. As the door was closing, he did something that had never happened before.

He turned his head and looked Vaan in the eye.

The door closing interupted the stare. Vaan shivered.

The ghost's deep voice drifted through the door. "You must keep an open mind. People other than your brother were manipulated. If you look beyond what can be seen, you will gain an invaluble ally."

The voice faded and the light dimmed in Vaan's dream. His mind drifted into blissful unconciousness.


	8. Nalbina

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXII

* * *

><p>Vaan awoke on a hard, dusty floor of packed dirt. He slowly pushed himself up with his arms. The ghost was sat on the ground next to him, watching him.<p>

"You're awake."

Vaan looked over to see Balthier sitting on the remains of a fallen column. The pirate looked composed, casual even. His clothes were hardly even dusty. As if this was an everyday occurrence. As if it wasn't unusual to be dragged off to... "Where are we?"

"Prison, where else?" He waved his hand at their accommodations. "More a dungeon, but it's really all the same." He sounded rather bored.

Vaan slowly got up, holding a hand to his pounding head. Damn Imperials, their hits never hurt any less. He turned and saw a doorway. Apparently, Balthier and himself were in a room of sorts apart from the dungeon. He briefly wondered on the whereabouts of Fran and Amalia.

A piercing scream from a resident of the dungeon made him jump. He staggered back and tripped over something under his feet.

It was a body. A bangaa's dead body.

Balthier's voice was surprisingly calming. "Relax, it's just a corpse. Jump at every little thing down here and you'll wear yourself out." He yawned. Balthier seemed a little worn out himself. "It's not even a proper dungeon. They just sealed off the bottom level of the fortress."

Vaan perked up a little. Fortress? Who knows what he could find down here? His fingers began to tingle.

Balthier picked up on his desire to explore. "Take a look around. We're not the first they've thrown down here." He stretched.

Vaan finally decided to ask. He'd never seen the two apart before now. "Where's Fran?"

"She's off trying to find us a way out."

Vaan looked toward the doorway. Another loud scream unnerved him. He turned when he heard the sky pirate get to his feet.

"Remember what curiosity killed. Just a friendly word of advice." He pulled a wineskin from his belt. "This is all the water we've got. I'd save your strength if I were you."

Vaan walked carefully toward the rest of the dungeons, aware that Balthier was watching him.

* * *

><p>Outside the room, Vaan turned to his ghostly friend who was quietly chuckling. He raised an eyebrow in question.<p>

"Curiosity killed the cat. I was just thinking that you're very lucky satisfaction brought it back." There was mirth in the ghost's eyes and humour in his voice.

Vaan grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." He looked around at the dirty stone walls. "Do you know where we are? Something more specific than 'prison'?"

The ghost laughed at the reference to Balthier. "We are currently in Nalbina Dungeons. The room we were in is called the stockade. I presume the Imperials throw all the new prisoners there."

Vaan nodded. Now that he knew where he was, time to gather info.

Prisoner 691 told him nothing he didn't already know. 502 told him there were monsters in the lower levels. The monsters were active at night. 643 described the demonic weeping cries of the monsters. 502 commented that the sound was worse than something from the pits of hell.

Prisoner 124 spoke about the fight at Nalbina to save the King of Dalmasca. Apparently he'd fought in the ill-fated battle.

Vaan's heart clenched as he thought sadly of Reks. His brother, sitting unresponsive in a hospital room for weeks. Until one day, he wasn't.

Beside him, the ghost sucked an angry breath through his teeth. Vaan didn't think the ghost actually needed to breathe. It was more likely that the ghost was merely breathing reflexively.

In his explorations, he'd found a crystal. He gladly touched it to heal his pains. The headache had disappeared. Near the crystal was a doorway that led to a separate part of the dungeon.

He looked at the ghost. The ghost looked at him. The both grinned and spoke in unison. "Satisfaction brought it back!"

They ran through the door.

* * *

><p>He hadn't expected the gorgeous colosseum-esque room he found. He hadn't expected a dead bangaa to fall from the ceiling. He hadn't expected an injured bangaa to fall from the ceiling and scuttle away. He hadn't expected two angry seeqs to fall from the ceiling and beat the bangaa.<p>

One was about to land the killing blow!

"No, don't!" The club came down on the bangaa's head.

As Vaan jerked in dismay, the ghost's hand attempted to grab his bicep. "Vaan!"

The violent seeqs had turned to look at him. They slowly approached him.

The ghost was furious. "Why did you speak? They didn't know you were here! You could have gotten away unscathed! You can't keep sticking out your neck for random strangers. People die in dungeons, it's a reality of life." His voice held anger, fear and even compassion.

Vaan began to inch backwards. "He was defenceless..."

The seeq was dragging it's club along the ground. It growled something at him. Unintelligable, but certainly unpleasant.

He was slowly but surely backing away from them, guided by the chill of the ghost's intangible touch on his elbow.

The only warning he got was a growl and a scream of his name.

Pain. Darkness.

* * *

><p>He awoke to yelling.<p>

"Vaan, Vaan! So help me God, if you don't wake up this instant..."

"Huh?" He groggily looked around. The sand was flying past him, rubbing along his back as it went. He'd been hit in the face by the feel of it.

Wait, no. The sand wasn't flying, he was being dragged by the ankle! One glance around told him that he was in the fenced arena in the centre of the room. The seeq dragging him dropped his ankle. In less time than it took to blink, Vaan had stumbled to his feet and tried to escape through one of the the four portcullises.

It slammed shut.

As he looked in the direction of the other portcullises, they slammed shut too.

Three violent seeqs were advancing on him; cornering him.

The ghost was floating in the air, behind one of the seeqs. "Just keep calm, Vaan. Balthier is on his way here. He'll even the odds a little."

"Something stinks in here all right. I've changed my mind. This is no dungeon, it's a sty."

Vaan looked up to see Balthier, just like the ghost said. The seeqs growled unintelligibly at him. Balthier spat in utter disgust.

"I said you're the one that stinks, ham-shanks. Hear me now?" He cracked his knuckles.

The ghost grinned. "I think I like him. He's got style."

Balthier vaulted over the railing and landed in a crouch in front of Vaan. He slowly stood to his full height.

Vaan had to admit that the sky pirate looked pretty badass.

"You all right, Vaan?"

Vaan nodded.

The seeqs growled and swung their clubs.

Balthier merely smirked and beckoned them forward. Vaan grinned as he was reminded of his days on the streets of Rabanastre. A fist fight. Back home, he'd been able to beat anyone he faced. He danced around them. He was quick. He was sneaky. He was strong. He took cheap shots. He was a ball of energy. He only hoped that Balthier was able to keep up.

The ghost watched from afar, unable to intervene. He didn't seem to know too much about brawling. Though, he did offer useful bits of advice: that seeq was weak on his left side, that one was limping, the blue ones heavily relied on...

All in all, they didn't take too long to beat.

When all three of the seeqs lay unconscious at their feet, the other prisoners began to gather around the rail. Vaan remembered that the prisoners had been sitting on some stairs. Apparently the seeq trio had been a force to be reckoned with, if everyone came over to confirm their defeat.

The ghost gave him a warning. "Vaan!"

Vaan turned. "Huh?"

On a higher level, gates opened. Heavily armoured people marched through them. The prisoners scattered.

The ghost muttered. "Archadians!" It was practically growled. "They're behaving like an advance guard. They're protecting something."

Vaan and Balthier watched as a bangaa descended the stairs.

Balthier spoke quietly, Vaan probably wasn't meant to hear him. "Great. They just don't give up, do they?"

"The ghost chuckled. "Not with the bounty on your head."

Vaan was startled. He'd never considered that Balthier might be a wanted man. Now that he thought about it, weren't all sky pirates wanted?

Balthier watched the bangaa grow impatient. Obviously, they'd met in the past. "Now is looking like a good time for us to leave."


	9. A Judge

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXII

* * *

><p>The ghost smirked and announced to Vaan, "Fran's here. Right on time, as usual. I wonder if they deliberately plan their timing to be dramatic?"<p>

Vaan looked in the direction that the ghost was looking. Fran stood behind the closest portcullis to their right. It rose roughly a foot and a half. Just enough for a man to drag themselves under. Vaan went to her. Balthier was more cautious; he kept an eye on the Archadians.

"Through the oubliette, there's a way out," Fran informed them. "Only..." She looked down.

"Only you sense the Mist."

Fran gave a slight nod.

Balthier and Vaan dragged themselves under the portcullis.

The sky pirate stood and dusted himself off. "Then we'll need weapons."

Vaan pulled himself to his feet but turned to face the raised voice of an Imperial.

"What did you call me? Say that again!"

The ghost draped himself across Vaan's shoulders. His spectral form was cool in the hot, humid dungeon. "Ah, an argument brews! This should be entertaining!" The ghost's breath caressed Vaan's ear and neck.

He shuddered.

Why? He wasn't cold or uncomfortable or in pain. Why did he shudder?

The bangaa replied to the Imperial. "What, you couldn't hear? I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools." He brushed past the bristling Imperial. "If you've the sky pirate in your hands, where is he?"

The Imperial snapped back. "You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan? By your own words, it was the Imperial army who caught this sky pirate of yours. We've done your job for you! We don't require the assistance of filthy headhunters. The Empire will restore order here."

The bangaa known as Ba'Gamnan turned to face the soldier. "Eh? What's that you say now?" He stalked toward the man like a lion on the prowl. "Maybe I'll whet my blade on you... before I kill Balthier."

"That's enough, Ba'Gamnan!" A voice from beyond spoke. The clinking of chain mail was heard before the person appeared. It was a man in armour darker than silver wearing an ornate helmet with a cape with the crest of the Empire thrown over his shoulders. His face was hidden.

Beside Vaan, Fran spoke. The dread she felt at the man's presence was apparent in her tone. "A Judge."

Vaan looked at her, confused. "Judge?"

Balthier explained contemptuously. "Hmph. The self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia. They're the elite guard of House Solidor. Which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial army. If you ask me, they're more executioners than judges." Balthier scowled bitterly. "Not a friendly lot, at any rate. What are they doing here?"

The Judge dispelled the argument between the Imperial and Ba'Gamnan with a few terse words, then stalked off. The Imperial ran to follow him.

"Where is the Captain?"

"We have him in solitary, Your Honour. We're ready to begin our interrogation."

The ghost was still draped across Vaan's shoulders. "The Captain? Is he one of their Captains, or one of ours? Did they capture another member of the Resistance? How intriguing."

Balthier watched as Ba'Gamnan and his underlings caused quite a commotion. He saw the direction that the Judge was heading and his eyes followed. "Time for the hare to follow the fox."

Vaan blinked. "Huh?"

The ghost chuckled. "The prey, us, will follow the predator, the Judge. Balthier is curious as to what can draw a Judges attention to a place such as Nalbina Dungeons."

Fran spoke up. "The magicks binding the door to the oubliette are quite strong. Too strong even for my talents." She shook her head in disappointment. Her eyes followed movement behind Vaan.

Balthier clapped Vaan on the shoulder. "That's why we'll get them to open it for us." He continued on.

The ghost hummed in surprise. "Why, if I didn't know better, I'd say that Balthier was a fox himself, with cunning like that."

A fox? As in a Judge?

Vaan frowned in suspicion and followed after him. "How is going deeper into this place-"

Balthier tuned abruptly causing Vaan to stop and lean away from the man. "What's wrong? You don't trust her? Vierra's noses are sharp. If she says there's a way out, there's a way out."

Vaan turned to look at Fran and she tilted her head at him.

The ghost sighed. "He speaks the truth, Vaan. Always trust the senses of a Vierra. Keep in mind that Balthier is a wanted man, pirate or not, and that he has yet to be permanently caught. Fran likely has something to do with that."

With the ghost's assurances, Vaan obediently followed Balthier.

* * *

><p>As they ran through the hallways after the Imperials, they passed a room piled high with objects of every kind. Fran stopped and back-tracked to the door. "Look!"<p>

Balthier and Vaan followed her and also peered into the room.

Balthier's mood seemed to brighten. "Ah! The prison repository of wrested relics and raiments."

What? Vaan looked at the room's contents and was able to spot swords, bows, shields, and armour among the mess. "...So our things are in here?"

Balthier was obviously amused. "That's what I said."

The ghost rolled his eyes.

They headed in to recover their weapons.

The ghost led them to their things very quickly as well as to an urn containing a Moogle-made map of the Nalbina Dungeons. Vaan let his fingers wander and managed to find a Tourmaline Ring. The ghost informed him that it was magical and would make the wearer immune to poison of any kind. Very useful.

After that find, Balthier dragged them from the room saying that they were wasting time.

Vaan pouted. He'd wanted to search for valuables or at least weapons and armour better than their own.

The ghost tried to cheer him up. "If it makes you feel any better, the Imperials would have taken anything of value for themselves, including armaments. We'd only arrived recently, so they hadn't had a chance to take anything of ours."

Vaan sighed and quietly responded. "That helps a little. At least I know I'm not missing out on a huge find in there. Thanks."

They walked a little more.

"Hey ghost?"

"Yes, Vaan?"

"What can I call you other than ghost? It's kinda weird."

There was a tense pause and hesitation on the part of the ghost.

It was a valid point. "...You may call me R."

* * *

><p>They sprinted after the Imperials as they heard the grinding gears of a heavy door automatically closing. They were just able to make it in time. They slowed their pace but continued running with Balthier in the lead.<p>

The ghost spoke. "Shouldn't we be a bit too close to-"

Balthier made an alarmed noise and darted back around the corner.

"-the Imperials?"

The ghost floated out around the corner to broadcast to Vaan what was happening while Balthier tried to see without being seen.

"They've led you into a heavily guarded room. There are guards on the walls and around every corner."

Vaan looked back at the firmly closed doors in dismay. A trap.

The ghost continued. "My assumption is that whatever is beyond this room is something they don't want found."

Vaan's fingers began to tingle. That sounded promising. Even if it wasn't a material object, Vaan had been on the streets long enough to know that information could be just as powerful as any object.

Balthier pondered their situation while he made a decision. "There are more turnkeys than cutpurses down here. I've had my fill of chains." His tone left no doubt of his thoughts on dungeons. He added almost as an afterthought, "Let's tread lightly, shall we?"

They ran through the room corning soldiers as they went and killing them. The ghost was scouting and would alert Vaan of any enemies, as well as where to turn.

He led them into a small room.

They all watched the Judge open an ornate door with some sort of chant.

The group ran after the Judge at Balthier's urging.

They efficiently hid themselves at a good vantage point while the noise of a chain pulling a cage through the oubliette covered any sounds they made.

As soon as the prisoner came into sight, the ghost gasped and said something very uncharacteristic of him. "_Shit_, Basch!"


	10. Basche

A long chapter for you this time!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXII

* * *

><p>The Judge in charge of the interrogation stepped up to the cage and removed his helmet.<p>

Basch shot him a weary but venomous glare as he dangled from chained wrists.

The man was identical to Basch... if Basch was healthy and groomed, anyway.

"You have grown very thin, Basch."

Vaan stiffened like he'd been stabbed. Basch. Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg. The man who killed King Raminas. The man his brother had looked to as a role-model. The man who turned traitor; cut down Reks and left him to die. Vaan suddenly found it difficult to catch his breath.

R gasped in surprise and confusion. "Oh no! Basch, what did you _do_?"

The Judge continued. "Less than a shadow. Less than a man. Sentenced to death and yet you live. Why?"

The chained Captain spoke, his voice raspy from obvious disuse. "To silence Ondore. How many times must I say it?" It was obviously not a new question.

"Is that all?" The sheer contempt in the query was offensive.

Basch raised his head to look the man in the eye. "Why not ask Vayne himself? Is he not one of your masters?" He spat accusingly.

The man grimaced in disgust and decided that a change of topic was due. "Hn. We've caught a leader of the Insurgence. She is being brought from Rabanastre." He paused. "The woman Amalia."

Basch's breath audibly hitched.

"Who could that be?" A knowing smirk.

A sigh echoed the prisoner's feelings of helplessness and defeat.

"Such a faithful hound to cling so to a fallen kingdom."

"Better than throwing it away!" Basch accused.

The Judge replaced his helmet. "Throwing it away? As you threw away our homeland?" He rallied. Moments later, the Imperials were gone.

Basch was shaken from his musings when he heard the footsteps of people that were not armoured Imperials. "Who's there?

Balthier walked to the edge of the decorative wall separating the floor of the room from a drop of unknown heights. "This the place?"

Fran swept over to her partner. "The mist is flowing through this room. It must be going somewhere."

"You! You're no Imperials. Please, you must get me out-"

Balthier smoothly interrupted him. "It's against my policy to speak to the dead. Especially when they happen to be kingslayers."

R's breath escaped him in a groan of despair. "No!"

"I did not kill him." Basch insisted, desperation lacing his voice.

R sighed in relief.

Desperation had no effect on Balthier. "Is that so? Glad to hear it."

Basch dismissed his efforts to persuade Balthier and instead turned his attention to Vaan.

"Please, get me out. For the sake of Dalmasca."

R looked at Vaan in worry. "Vaan, I fought with Basch, he is not a traitor!"

Vaan slowly looked up and positively snarled in rage. He leaped from the wall to grab the bars of Basch's cage, shaking it. "Dalmasca!?" He howled. "What do you care about Dalmasca!? Everything that's happened is because of you! Everyone that's died, every single one!" Vaan's anger gave way to grief. "Even my brother-"

R floated next to Vaan and lay a ghostly hand on his trembling shoulder in support.

Vaan shook it off and faced Basch. "You killed my brother!"

Balthier grabbed Vaan's ankle to get his attention. "Quiet! The guards will hear."

Too late. R heard armoured feet running their way.

So did Fran. "I'm dropping it!" She hit the stiff controls with a powerful kick.

As the cage began to drop, Balthier sighed at the concept of going into tunnels again. "A sky pirate without a sky." He and Fran jumped onto the top of the cage.

R followed them down.

* * *

><p>Basch sat panting outside his destroyed cage when Vaan descended on him with a yell.<p>

"Vaan stop!" The thief ignored the yell that no one else could hear.

He'd cocked back his fist to to as much damage to Basch as possible when Balthier grabbed his wrist and dragged him back off of the escaped convict.

The sky pirate looked down at him, hands on his hips. "Spare us your quiddities."

R shook his head even as he floated to Vaan's side. Who used words like that?

The youngest of the group spluttered. "Yeah but- But he's a-"

"A traitor. I know. Stay here and fight, if you want." It was obvious Balthier thought the idea moronic.

The leading man turned to Basch. "If you can walk, let's go."

Utter disbelief. "You're taking him with us?"

Balthier shut down any possible arguments. "We could use another sword arm."

Basch stood with a grunt. "And you have it."

R floated in front of Vaan and held each of his shoulders. He wanted the boy's full attention. "Vaan, listen to me! I know Basch, we fought together at Nalbina! He is a good man and he fights for Dalmasca. This man is not a traitor and he did not kill your brother. Use your head! Did you not just see a Judge who is identical to Basch? Is it not possible that the death of the King was the Empire's doing? Reks was likely killed for witnessing such a thing. Vaan just... keep an open mind? Basch could prove to be an invaluable ally to you. Could you do that for me?"

Vaan realized that those were the words that the ghost had said to him in his dream.

R smiled when the young thief sighed in defeat.

"Thank you."

Van sighed again, this time in acceptance.

* * *

><p>The group looked around. The cage seemed to have landed at the top of several flights of stairs. While descending, the group found an old device of some sort that didn't work. After a brief inspection, Balthier declared it a central power relay with a blown fuse. There was also a room on that level with roughly 1500 Gil stockpiled. Just passed that, they found a blue crystal which healed all of their aches and injuries. Basch was especially grateful.<p>

At the bottom of the stairs was a room. In the centre of the room was the base of the old device, but in the corner was a Bangaa selling his wares.

R suspected he was hiding down here.

In regards to weapons he had a Broadsword, a Dagger, a Shortbow, a Longsword and a Mage Masher. He offered Headgear, Chromed Leathers, a Magick Curch, a light Woven Shirt, a Leather Helm, Leather Armour, an Escutcheon, a Headguard, a Leather Breastplate, a Pointy Hat, a Silken Shirt, a Bronze Helm, Bronze Armour, and a Leather Shield. He had few accessories. A Bangle, a Steel Gorget, and an Armguard. The Bangaa also had Potions, Antidotes, Eye Drops, and even Phoenix Down. Finally, the Bangaa sold Blindna, Poisona, Thunder, Blizzard, Slow, Blind, and Protect.

Between R and Balthier's advice, the group bought a Headguard, a Leather Shield to replace Vaan's Escutcheon, a Bangle for Vaan, some sundries, as well as Thunder, Blizzard, Slow, Blind, and Protect.

The Headguard, Leather Shield, and Bangle went to Vaan. Vaan's Escutcheon was sold. The Orrachea Armlet was given to Fran. Balthier wore the Tourmaline Ring since Fran had a natural immunity to organic poisons and Vaan had an immunity to common desert poisons. Buying the black magic spells allowed Vaan to learn them while Fran was gifted with green and time magic, as such, they bought the spells in those categories.

The Bangaa also gave them a Tube Fuse that would enable them to turn on the power and open the gate.

The group went through the open gate.

R informed Vaan that they were in the Barheim Passage.

In a wide open room, they found a monster attacking a switchboard.

Vaan looked up when the lights flickered. "Hey! Who turned out the lights? One of those!?"

Balthier chimed in. "I've heard of these: Mimics. They disguise themselves as all manner of things, then strike when you're least wary. Some of them have a fondness for energy, I'm told. They gorge themselves on the stuff till there's naught left."

Vaan looked over his shoulder at the man. "So... what happens then?"

Fran's ears twitched. She heard a beast nearby.

Balthier's voice was dry. "Lights out. And it's worse in the dark. Much worse. So, let them get too close to one of those conduits and they'll suck it dry." His tone changed to sarcastically optimistic. "But don't worry. It'll give the energy back, if you ask nicely. Sticking it with a sword helps too. Clock's ticking!"

R chuckled. "That sounds about right. The Barheim Passage has never had a problem with Mimics, but then, I hunted them to near extinction as training!" The ghost laughed in fond remembrance.

Since the others were around, Vaan couldn't speak to the ghost. He shot R an inquisitive look and a raised eyebrow instead.

The ghostly man stayed near Vaan and continued as the group fought the Mimics and the Zombie. "I was born to a wealthy family in Nabudis which was at the time the glorious Royal City of Nabradia. I grew up learning from various tutors, when my watchers could find me, that is. I was a tad rebellious. I was fifteen when my father decided to cure my rebellious streak. He sent me to Nalbina Fortress to learn, work, and to see what happens to rule-breakers." He smiled. "It would have worked if I hadn't found the Barheim Passage. I was sent to fetch Captain Doros when the floor collapsed under me. It was not a dangerous fall but it hurt and made me late. After a night in the Stockade, I went back to the Passage. I started to decimate the monsters down here as training. I went back to my father just as rebelious as before but with the strength and skill to back up my wayward mouth. I returned to Nalbina each summer until my twentieth birthday. It was then that I moved to Rabanastre."

Vaan took a moment after fighting to digest all the information. That was more than R had spoken at any one time to date. He chuckled, amused that R hunted beasts in underground tunnels just as he did.

He smiled at the ghost and looked around the room. They found an extra quiver of Onion Arrows for Fran, but not much else. They continued through the tunnels to find more Mimics and kill them. R again proved helpful when he informed Vaan that Mimics were weak to ice. Vaan immediately used Blizzard under the guise of trying his new spells. Balthier caught on and the fights went by much faster.

Along the way, the group found Antidotes, Eye Drops, a map of the Barheim Passage, Potions, and Gil.

They encountered some Flan but a few fire spells got rid of them.

They got rid of some Bombs with Water spells from Fran and opened a gate leading south.

Fran stopped on the other side of the gate. "The Mist seethes."

Balthier was inspecting the ground. "It reeks. Something's close."

Basch found a sword and gave it a few experimental swings.

Balthier commented from behind, where he, Vaan, and the ghost were watching. "Nice moves there Captain."

Vaan added his own opinion. "You mean traitor."

R sighed. "Vaan..."

Balthier didn't bother to argue with the stubborn boy. "So they say. But I didn't see him kill anyone."

There was a pause. "My brother did."

Basch's head shot up to look at Vaan as if seeing something for the first time. "Reks."

Vaan said nothing.

"He said he had a brother two years younger." Basch nodded. "I see. He meant you. Your brother. What became-"

"He's dead."

Basch bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Vaan gritted his teeth. "It was you who killed him!"

R grabbed his forearm and the slight chill helped to settle him. "Vaan!"

Basch hesitated, presumably choosing his words carefully. "I give you my word: that was not the way of it." He proceeded to tell them how the night really turned into a disaster. Separated in the corridors. Ambush. Dragged to the room where the Treaty was to be signed. Pinned to the floor, gagged. Reks confronting his brother. Deception. Reks being cut down. The trap. Betrayal. Lies. Arrest.

Balthier was the first to speak. "A twin brother? Fancy that. Hm. But still, the pieces fit. I'll give you that much. And he did look like you."

Vaan was facing away. The story was almost exactly what the ghost had told him. But still... He couldn't believe it! He didn't want to believe it! "I don't believe you."

Basch was sitting leaned against the wall of the tunnel, consumed by memories. "Of course not. It was my fault that Reks was there. I am sorry."

"My brother, he trusted you. He trusted you, and he lost everything. How can I believe you?"

Basch got up. "Not me then. Believe in your brother. He fought to the last to protect his homeland. No. Surely he fought to protect his brother."

Vaan pivoted on his heel and advanced on Basch. "You don't know anything!"

Balthier intercepted him. "Believe what you want to. Whatever it takes to make you happy. What's done is done."

Suddenly, Vaan felt like the bad guy.

It was but a few minutes later when they came upon a gigantic Mimic with treasure jars surrounding it. The gate shut behind them.

"Wow!" R was awed. "This must be the Mimic Queen. I would love to be able to take her down!"

Vaan grinned. Just like him and rats.

As the party approached the Mimic Queen, the jars transformed into Tiny Mimics which immediately swarmed the conduits in the room to supply their queen with power.

The battle was challenging and enjoyable. Vaan grinned from ear to ear as R howled their victories over the Mimic race. Through ample use of Blizzard, the party defeated the Queen. As she fell, the tunnel started to shake.

R gushed. "This is Ground Shaker, the Mimic Queen's last defence. She's caused a cave in! Run!"

With the Mimic Queen dead, there was enough charge to open the gate. Vaan took off, with everyone following.


	11. Rabanastre

And another long one!

...Don't get used to this. Seriously.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXII

* * *

><p>Basch stood just outside the caved-in tunnel of the Barheim Passage and simply looked. The sand, the rocks, the sky, the sun. "To think Dalmascan air could taste so sweet."<p>

Vaan walked up to the rest of the party. He'd had a quick look around. "Where are we?"

It was Balthier that answered. "The Estersand, by the look of it. Let's back to Rabanastre before we shrivel up. By your leave, Captain."

Basch approached them. "Yes, the hour of my return is already over late. The people may hate me, but that does not free me of my charge." The man turned in the direction of the Royal City and started walking.

The trek through the Estersand was long and hot for the sky pirate and the Vierra who were unused to such temperatures. Basch was simply glad to be out of that cage. Vaan flourished. He was truly a desert rat.

R followed him with a fond look on his face. The duo led the party gleefully; killing Hyenas and Slavens and talking quietly.

* * *

><p>After a lengthy absence, the party walked back into Rabanastre's welcoming embrace.<p>

Basch looked at them. "I thank you."

Balthier smirked. "I'd avoid crowds if I were you. In this town you're still a traitor, you know."

Basch said nothing for a moment. "The resistance will surely find me soon." He turned to Vaan.

R sensed what was coming. He draped himself over Vaan's shoulders and pressed against his back in a hug.

"Fates will we meet again. I would pay my respects to your brother." He did not wait for a response but walked away.

Balthier levelled his young charge with a look. "You're a fugitive now, too. Stay low for a while."

Vaan watched their backs as they walked away but just couldn't help himself. "What about the stone?"

Balthier didn't turn around. His tone was light. "Do as you like. That stone's ill-favoured."

Fran looked to the side; toward Vaan, not at him. "We feel regret. We sought that stone and found ourselves only worry."

Balthier glanced back at him. "You offering it?"

"It's mine!"

He turned away and continued on. "Then why do you ask? Our regards to your girl."

Fran lingered a moment. "We stay in Rabanastre a while."

When they were gone, Vaan took the stone out of his pocket and looked at it. "What do you think? Can I trust Basch?"

R hadn't moved from his supportive hug. "You know my opinion on Basch. All I can tell you is to look within yourself. Look at what you know of your country, yourself, your brother, the Empire, and Basch himself. You will find the answers you seek."

Vaan's eyes were wide. As soon as he'd taken out the stone, he could feel R. Sure, normally he could feel R's chill and it was almost like touching. But this was something else. R was solid. Vaan could just barely feel the man's legs on the outside of his thighs, his pelvis pressed against his ass, his chest on his back, R's arms wrapped around his shoulders, his breath brushing his ear, the slight pressure of R's temple resting against his hair. This was different. It was comfortable and he could have stayed there with R forever. He relaxed and leaned into the ghost that he had come to trust and care for.

R felt Vaan settle back into the hug. He sighed contentedly.

...Wait, settle. Before, R had been able to float through Vaan but now he was solid. As Vaan settled, he felt the boys hair tickle his nose. They boy's limp left hand brushed high on the back of his thigh. The strong shoulders and pecs encased in his arms. The firm ass pressed against his groin.

Both sets of eyes widened.

R liked this hug entirely too much.

It would be best if Vaan moved. He unwound his arms until only his hands were left on Vaan's shoulders. He leaned down until his lips almost touched Vaan's ear. He whispered, "Vaan, staring at the stone won't give you the answers."

Vaan stiffened then shifted away, the movements caused R's eyes to flutter closed from the delicious friction.

Vaan let out a shaky sigh. "I gotta get rid of this thing." He put it away.

R chuckled nervously. "I wouldn't say that." Maybe it was selfish, but that was the first time he'd felt anything in over two years.

Vaan seemed to agree. "Maybe I should show it to Penelo first." His hand threaded through his hair in thought. "So she knows I got something."

"Good idea. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Vaan nodded. "She'd be at Migelo's place this time of day."

They headed toward the Shopping District but Vaan couldn't get his mind around the embrace he'd shared with the ghost. 'Why could I feel him?'

* * *

><p>"Vaan is it really you? I heard you got took off to Nalbina!"<p>

R chuckled at the little ball of energy.

Vaan crossed his arms and reassured the excited child. "The Imperials'll need more than a dungeon to stop me."

Kytes pranced in awe. "You broke out of a dungeon? Whoa!"

The older thief hushed him. "Hey, try and keep it down, wouldya?" He glanced around. "Penelo isn't around, is she? Out on a delivery, maybe?"

Kytes shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen her all day. Not like her to up and skip out on work like that. Migelo's not here either. He went running off somewhere a little while ago."

Vaan pouted and R laughed at him. "So much for my big welcome. Guess everybody's busy."

"I got my hands full watching the shop... and Old Dalan had something for me to do, but I can't get away."

"Old Dalan, huh?" Vaan thought on it. "Tell you what, I'll go see him for you."

"Really?"

He ran his hand through his hair.

R smiled at the nervous habit.

"Well, nothing better to do."

* * *

><p>"So who's Old Dalan?"<p>

"Old Dalan is the employer of Rabanastre's street rats. He's an old man and he's full of information. If you want to know something, you ask Dalan. If he doesn't know everything about it, then he knows the important stuff or somebody who does. The catch is that he usually doesn't share his information with anyone. If it's freely given, it's his gift to you. If you ask a question and he tells you something, that's completely different. For instance, he told me how to sneak into the treasury so there will be a price to pay sooner or later. Information, material objects, gil, whatever he wants. Anyway, Old Dalan lives in the South Sprawl of Lowtown, a ways away from my usual haunts."

R followed Vaan with great interest. He'd never been to Lowtown.

They headed out of the shopping district into the northern part of the city. Vaan then led them into an alley. At the end of the alley was a door with a magical torch glowing with a faint magenta light. Vaan opened the door and they descended down the dark stairs.

It was not what R expected.

He expected something similar to Rabanastre proper.

Lowtown was dark, there was sand all over the tiles, people were squatting in alleys, some of the buildings looked condemned. Still, he could tell that the place was once as beautiful as the upper city.

Vaan saw his face. "This is what happens when half a city is forced underground. This used to be the warehouse district. Now it's the black market and a hideout. It's a sanctuary for the poor. It's home." He quietly continued as they navigated the streets of the North Sprawl. "I grew up down here on the streets of Lowtown. My parents died when I was twelve. My father was a Hunter and my mother was a White Mage. My father died on a hunt. His partner said that he'd suddenly collapsed, one of the first victims of the plague. My mother tried to revive him but she didn't have the reserves; her magic had been fighting off the plague too. The magick killed her from the inside out. Reks and I were kicked out of our home down here and forced to fend for ourselves. I stayed with Penelo for a little while, but then her parents died too. Reks immediately went to work in the Sandsea, while I became a runner. I spent a lot of time at the Magick and the Tecnick shops learning before I took to the streets as a pickpocket. When Reks enlisted, his salary allowed us to move into an apartment. Eight months later, he was dead and I was back on the streets of Lowtown. Where I belong."

By this point they were in the South Sprawl. Vaan continued past the small market area and essentially kept going straight. Not too far beyond that, Old Dalan's place was on his right.

They headed inside. The old man sat in his chair across from the door in front of his tapestries. A woman stood off to Dalan's right while a couple of children sat on the floor to his left. Obviously they had been giving Dalan some information.

Vaan walked up to the man. R noticed that the boy's stance was not his usual carefree but still catlike gait, he approached this man quietly, respectful. R wondered how this man had helped Vaan beyond sneaking into the treasury. He prepared himself to stand back and listen closely.

Dalan looked up at the young thief, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Well, well. Look who we have here! Heard you were sent off to Nalbina?"

"And I got out of there as fast as I could. But it was all worth it, Dalan. Here, look at this!" Vaan took the stone from wherever he was hiding it and showed the old man.

"My, my, my. Quite a treasure you've got there."

R swore the man's eyes flicked over Vaan's left shoulder, where he was.

Vaan didn't notice. "Well, you know, I couldn't have done it without your help."

"So, there is more to this gutter-churl than first meets the eye. Vaan, Ive an errand: a simple favour to beg of you." He paused a moment. "I was going to ask that Kytes to go, but I should think that you ought to do. No - no I think you're just the one." He bent over the right side of his chair, presumably to get something. "There's a fellow by the name of Azelas, and I need you to bring this sword to him." Dalan held out the sword.

Vaan was speechless. He looked at Dalan with wide eyes. "That's - that's a sword of the old Order."

Dalan ignored Vaan's breathless statement. "Speak my name when you arrive. That should be enough to get you in to see him." Vaan accepted the sword. Dalan deftly reached out and snatched Vaan's map from a fold in his pants with nimble fingers. The old man marked on it and then replaced it immediately. "Ive made a mark on your map showing you where he can be found. Mind you, you are to deliver the sword to him personally."

Vaan nodded obediently. "I will. Hey Dalan? Could I get you to do something for me? I need to find out where Penelo is. I wanted to show her what I got from the palace, but I haven't been able to find her anywhere. Can you let me know if you hear anything?"

"You can just leave that to me."

"Thanks Dalan." Vaan left the house with a sword and a smile.

R however, heard the old man mutter to himself. "And so it is done. But will it be enough to remind him of what the Order once meant?"

He floated after Vaan.

* * *

><p>Vaan was just outside the man's house with his map out. He looked up. "R, there you are. According to this, we have to go to the east side of the North Sprawl."<p>

R nodded. "Okay, Vaan listen. After you left, Dalan muttered to himself about giving you that sword and asking himself if it will be enough to remind him of what the Order once meant. He didn't say who him was but I have a feeling that it could be important. I think you should keep it in mind."

"Okay, if you think so. You haven't been wrong yet."

R smiled at the thief, proud and a little bit embarrassed.

The duo ventured across Lowtown, heading first into the North Sprawl, and then east. The map lead them into a side alley where a lone man sat on a pile of crates.

Vaan approached the man, who he knew to be Balzac. He'd delivered things to him before. "I'm supposed to deliver something to a man, name of Azelas. This is the place, right?"

"And who was it told you that?"

"Old Dalan. He said I have to give this to him personally."

Balzac sighed with a rueful grin. "Does nothing get past that Dalan? He has ears in every wall. All right, get inside. But not a word of what you see or hear in there, you got that?"

They headed in but R urged Vaan to stay just out of sight so they could eavesdrop on the ongoing discussion inside.

"Then what of Ondore's proclamation? Dis they fool even the Marquis?"

"What if a Judge killed the King, not the Captain? That would explain everything wouldn't it?"

"Then the Captain would be brother to a Judge! How are we to trust such a man?"

It was at this point that the Captain himself entered the room. He looked better. His hair was trimmed, he'd washed, he wore a red armoured vest over a linen shirt, fingerless gloves, arm guards, boots, and armoured pants.

A man in a suit of plate armour stepped forward. "No there is the Basch that I remember."

"Then will you fight again at my side?"

A man from the earlier discussion yelled, "His word alone convinces me of nothing!"

Another replied, "I'd take his word over that of a mouthpiece marquis!"

Yet another spoke up, "Then you name Reks liar with him."

R knew as soon as Reks was mentioned that Vaan was done listening. Sure enough, Vaan surged into the group of men.

"My brother was no liar!" He looked around, daring anyone to argue.

Basch did not argue. "Just the opposite. Reks was the witness they needed. They had to make it appear as if I'd killed the King - Reks bears no blame." He glanced at Vaan. "The Fates have willed it."

The armoured man approached Vaan and looked him over. "So this is Reks's brother." He grabbed the sword and wrenched it from Vaan's hands. "Your words may convince this child, but they weigh too lightly on the scales for my taste." He turned to Basch. "Our paths will remain separate."

Basch frowned. "Do you not think Amalia worth saving?"

The man sucked in a breath between his teeth and looked away for a moment. "I hold men's lives in my hands. I must see foes in every shadow." He paced toward the front of the room. "The night we moved against Vayne, he knew. I will not chance such disadvantage again. I must treat you as I would Ondore - as I would any abettor of the Empire."

"Then what will you do? Hold me here in chains?"

Then men glared at each other in a tense silence before the man tossed Basch the sheathed sword.

Basch caught it. "Some things never change, do they."

"Listen to me, Basch. Your cage may have no bars, but it is a cage. The eyes of the Resistance watch unblinking."

Basch just glared at the man, unfazed. "Let them watch. I know something of cages." The Captain stalked out and Vaan was quick to follow.

Basch stopped not far outside. Vaan came up behind him. "That's right…" Basch looked up at him but Vaan was looking at the ground. "Amalia's in the Resistance."

"Then you know her."

Vaan walked a few steps ahead. "Sort of. We met just before we got sent to Nalbina." He snorted. "I've known nicer people."

R rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "You don't even know the half of it."

Now it was Basch's turn to approach Vaan. "Our paths keep crossing, yours and mine. Its more than coincidence."

Vaan looked over his shoulder at the man. "It's annoying."

Basch smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." He looked away. "Allow me one last annoyance: a favour to ask." He suddenly looked Vaan straight in the eye. "I want you to take me to Balthier. Even caged birds need wings."

Vaan nodded. "This makes us even." He walked off.

Basch followed. "Even?"

Vaan lead the way with his arms crossed behind his head. "For Nalbina. We couldn't have done it without you."

R leaned toward Vaan's ear and spoke in a heartfelt whisper. "Thank you. For believing him. For forgiving him."

Vaan's reply was barely audible to the ghost. "For you. I kept an open mind like you said. You were right, again."

R smiled.


	12. Bhujerba

So, a really long one this time, this may be a pattern.

Either way, enjoy over four thousand words!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Vaan lead Basch through Lowtown, to the northwest, toward the stairway to Rabanastre. Once above ground, they headed south toward the shopping district; ultimately toward the Sandsea. Where would you look for a sky pirate if not a bar?<p>

Basch stopped just outside the Sandsea and looked ahead.

Vaan tracked his line of vision and saw a group of young children running around. Not a parent in sight.

"A lot of kids lost their parents in the war. Mine - mine had already died before that. The plague took them both."

Basch put his hand on his hip. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. It's been five years now. After that, I lived with my friend Penelo and her family. Then… Then the war came."

"I am sorry."

Vaan sighed and looked up at the older man. "You don't have to keep apologizing. Really, it's all right. I know it wasn't your fault. I see that now." He sighed and subtly glanced at R. "You didn't kill my brother." He looked up at the red banner hanging from the building, the flag of the Empire. "It was the Empire." He looked back at Basch. "My Brother trusted you. And he was right."

R was shocked. "Vaan…" For the thief to go from exploding at the mention of Basch to publicly supporting the man in a span of a few days, it was amazing. R was proud of Vaan.

* * *

><p>The two men climbed the stairs to the second floor of the Sandsea. At the top, Vaan stuck out a hand to Basch; the universal signal to wait.<p>

At a table not far away sat Balthier and Fran. Balthier seemed to be arguing with Migelo while Fran watched. She saw Vaan and Basch but said nothing.

"As I said, a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding!? What I am understanding is that they took Penelo because of you!"

Vaan intervened, "What? What about Penelo?"

Migelo turned to face him, obviously upset. "Oh, Vaan! They've taken Penelo!" He took a steadying breath. "And there was a note - for this Balthier! Come to the Bhujerba mines, it said."

Fran spoke up, "It's Ba'Gamnan. He was in Nalbina."

"If anything were to happen to that sweet child - why, I've her parents' memory to consider! You're going to go to her aid, and that's that! It's what you sky pirates do, isn't it?"

Balthier sneered at the merchant. "I don't respond well to orders. You do know that the Imperial fleet is massing at Bhujerba?"

The two stared at each other, unwilling to compromise.

Vaan glanced at them both. "Fine, then I'll go! You at least have an airship, don't you?" He turned to Migelo, "Just get me there, and I'll find Penelo myself."

Basch also joined the group. "I'll join you. I have some business there as well."

"An audience with the Marquis, by chance?" Balthier quipped.

"Balthier, just take us and this is yours." Vaan held out the stone.

R gasped, "Vaan, no!"

Fran propped her head up on her hand. "The gods are toying with us."

Balthier groaned and got up. He began to leave with Fran following. "Make yourselves ready. We leave soon.

"Right!" Vaan, Basch, and R joined them.

Balthier waited for Vaan at the bottom of the stairs. "Ba'Gamnan's note can only be referring to the Lhusu Mines in Bhujerba. We'll leave at once. When you're ready, meet me in the aerodome. I should imagine it's still by the west gate… We weren't in Nalbina all _that_ long. Do be quick. I'd like to save your girl and be rid of this headache as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>Vaan walked up to where Balthier was waiting for him. "Bhujerba's on the sky continent of Dorstonis, and the magicite mine we're looking for is in Bhujerba. If we're looking to save the girl, we start there. You ready to go?"<p>

Vaan nodded.

"You do realize that once we've left, you may not see Rabanastre for a while. Once we leave there'll be no looking back."

"I'm really ready."

Balthier smirked. "We make for the Lhusu mines in Bhujerba. Seems I took on more baggage in Rabanastre than I'd planned… Well, let's save your girl and be done with it. Come on.

* * *

><p>The group headed into the hangar, where Balthier paused to let Vaan and Basch admire his ship. "This is the Strahl." He glanced back at Vaan. "She airship enough for you?"<p>

Vaan pushed ahead of them for a closer look. "The Strahl… You really are a sky pirate!" He turned to gape at Balthier in awe.

R was also getting a closer look. "She looks Archadian. The Strahl… This wouldn't happen to be the prototype that was stolen from Draklor Labs a few years back, would it?"

Balthier answered Vaan. "Well the headhunters certainly seem to think so." He spoke up, "What's the good word? Is she ready?"

The moogle mechanics nodded and came down the gangplank, nodding as they left.

Vaan nodded and started in on Balthier. "So, is she armed? How fast is she? Could she take the Ifrit?" R laughed at his antics.

Balthier boarded his airship and looked around. "I suppose I could tell you, but…" He turned and beckoned to Vaan, "wouldn't you rather see for yourself?" The pirate smiled.

Vaan smiled back and ran on board.

Balthier and Fran strode efficiently to the cockpit. "Fran, our course." He sat in the pilot's chair.

Fran was his copilot and navigator. "The shortest way's over Dorstonis."

Basch joined them. "How flies Bhujerba?"

Vaan and R joined them as Balthier replied, "Oh, she's free as can be, for now."

"The Empire took notice when they announced the Princess's unfortunate suicide and your untimely execution."

Basch stepped forward. "If it becomes known that I am alive, the Marquis will lose their favor."

Balthier was trying to prepare the Strahl for flight. "I try to steer clear of such things." He flicked a switch. "Right, it's time to fly." Vaan and Basch took seats behind the pilots. R settled beside Vaan. "And no wagging tongues or you're like to bite them off."

* * *

><p>Balthier and Basch watched armoured Imperials run through the aerodome. "Easy."<p>

"He's not here!"

"Keep looking!"

Balthier spoke quietly to Basch. "Remember, you're a dead man. And no names."

Basch nodded. "Of course."

The group of rescuers walked out of the aerodrome and across the bridge that connected it to the Skycity of Bhujerba. Fran was in the lead with Balthier slightly behind, explaining things to the members of the group that had never been there. "The Lhusu Mines are just up ahead. Though, I do hear there's not much left there these days."

Suddenly there was an inquiry from behind them. "You're on your way to the mines?"

They all turned. A boy was standing at the railing of the bridge, looking out at the floating continent. He turned and approached them with easy grace. "Then please, allow me to accompany you. I've an errand to attend to there."

Basch looked at him shrewdly. "What manner of errand?"

"The boy took a measured step as Basch watched. "What errand? I might ask the same of you."

Balthier shrugged. "Right, come on then."

Vaan looked at the pirate. "What?"

The boy smiled up at Balthier. "Excellent."

Balthier's eyebrows were furrowed. "Do me a favor and stay where I can keep my eye on you. Should be less trouble that way."

R saw the boy glance behind them at a pair of Imperials. He didn't doubt that Balthier and Fran saw it too.

"For us both."

Vaan crossed his arms. "So what's your name?"

"Oh I - I'm Lamont."

R frowned at the obvious lie. Not at the lie itself but this amateur could get the group caught.

Vaan nodded. "Don't worry. I don't know what's in that mine, Lamont, but you're in good hands." He smiled. "Right Basch?"

Basch and Balthier gaped at each other, then at an apologetic looking Vaan, then sighed.

R groaned.

With that, they all continued to navigate the twisting streets, avoiding streets with Imperials. All in all, It didn't take long for the party to reach Lhusu Square.

There were miners everywhere. They were all out in the square instead of mining. Vaan wondered if something was going on in the mines.

R leaned toward the thief. "I would assume that the bounty hunters spread news that there was a monster or disaster in the mine so that they wouldn't be in the way."

Vaan nodded and lead the group into the mines. He stopped almost as soon as he got inside and saw the huge golden archways.

R floated up behind him. "Gorgeous aren't they? When I was young I would always look at pictures of Bhujerba when I was supposed to be studying. It is considered to be one of the most beautiful places in Ivalice, definitely the most beautiful city now that Nabradia is no more."

Balthier was the first to catch up to Vaan. "The Lhusu Mines: one of the richest veins in Ivalice."

"Under Imperial guard, no doubt." Basch commented.

Lamont stepped forward. "Actually, no. With but few exceptions, the Imperial army is not permitted in Bhujerba. Well, shall we proceed?"

Balthier and Basch shared a glance as Lamont walked off.

R whispered in Vaan's ear, "That boy is not who he says he is. No average boy, even if they're from the Empire, knows that much about the movements of the Imperial army. And the way he talks…"

Vaan glanced around to make sure he wouldn't be heard. His voice was barely a breath. "What about it?"

R was frowning. "He talks like a royal."

* * *

><p>The group descended multiple flights of stairs before R alerted Vaan of Imperials in an adjacent corridor. The ghost led them around the group to spy on them from behind.<p>

Lamont spoke up after he watched them go. "Halim Ondore IV, the Marquis of Bhujerba. The Marquis served as mediator at the negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender. It appears he is somewhat less neutral now."

"They say he's been helping the Resistance."

"They say many things."

Balthier crossed his arms and looked down at the boy. "You're certainly well informed. Who did you say you were again?"

Vaan interrupted, he knew the boy was lying but it hadn't hurt them so far and that was all that mattered. "What difference does it make? We have to find Penelo."

Lamont gazed after the desert boy. "And Penelo is your-"

Vaan stopped and turned to look at the younger boy. "She's a friend. She was kidnapped and taken here." He ran ahead of the others.

R chose then to speak. "I must admit that I was also curious of your relationship with this Penelo girl."

Vaan sighed. "She really is a friend. A close friend. We've been friends since we were little. I lived with her family for a while. She's practically my sister. A lot of people think that we'll end up as a couple but that's not how it is between us." A pause. "Why?"

R was grinning. "Just wondering."

* * *

><p>The Lhusu Mines were much darker and gloomier than those golden archways portrayed. There were tracks on the ground for carts and there were Steelings <em>everywhere<em>. There were also skeletons to fight.

After a while Vaan whispered to R. "You're definitely right about him not being what he appears. No ordinary boy could afford to keep throwing hi-potions at us like he's been doing. He talks like a royal, knows about the Imperial army, and he has money. Possibly Archadian nobility?"

R just smiled as the group fought a Skull Defender.

The group continued on through the mines, fighting as they went. At one point they found a Killer Bow, which Fran proceeded to use. They also found an Assassin's Dagger, which Vaan took a liking to.

Not long after that, they came upon a huge empty cavern where the walls were shining blue.

Lamont was the first to venture in and inspect the ground. "This is what I came here to see." He took a sparkling stone out of his pocket.

Neither Vaan nor R had ever seen anything like it. "What's that?"

Lamont looked up at the other boy. "It's nethicite. Manufactured nethicite."

When Vaan looked to R for clarification, the ghost shook his head. He didn't know. "Nethicite?"

"Unlike regular magicite, nethicite absorbs magickal energy. This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of nethicite. All at the hands of the Draklor Laboratory."

R noticed Balthier's assessing gaze.

Lamont got up and wandered toward a wall. "So this is where they're getting the magicite."

Balthier began to walk toward the boy. "Errand all attended to then?"

Lamont didn't even look away from the wall. "Thank you. I'll repay you shortly."

"No, you'll repay us now. We have too much on our hands to go on holding yours."

Lamont turned at the sharper tone.

"So where did you hear this fairy tale about "nethicite"?" Balthier was close, causing the boy to backtrack, "And where did you get that sample you carry?" He finally stopped. "What do you know about the Draklor Laboratories?" He had the boy pinned between a rock and a hard place. "Tell me: who are you?"

Vaan interrupted, "Balthier-"

A loud, snarling voice was heard. "You kept us waiting, Balthier!" The group turned to see a number of rather hostile-looking bangaas. "You slipped away in Nalbina. We missed you!"

R swore. "Ba'Gamnan and his bounty hunters."

Ba'Gamnan started up a chainsaw. "First the Judge, and now this boy. The whole affair has the smell of money. I may have to wet by beak a little."

"Keep your snout in the trough where it belongs. This thinking ill befits you, Ba'Gamnan."

The bangaa snarled, "Balthier! Too long have I gone unpaid! I'll carve my bounty out of that boy!"

Vaan ignored the threat to his safety. "Where's Penelo? We're taking her back!"

Ba'Gamnan jeered at the Dalmascan, "The girl? Why keep the bait when you've landed the fish?" He was swinging his saw emphatically. "We cut her loose on the way here and then off she ran, crying like a babe!"

Lamont hurled the chunk of nethicite at the bangaa, stunning him.

They were in action, Lamont ducked down to grab the nethicite as they ran and the rest followed. Balthier pushed the headhunter over as he passed.

The hunters took pursuit.

They ran at a swift pace through the faintly glowing caverns. "We'll not be able to take them all! Fight who we must, leave the rest." Balthier spoke as if he were just out for a stroll instead of running for his life.

Gijuk was the fastest of the hunters but he didn't manage to significantly injure anyone.

It was on the bridge with the near army of skeletons that they finally caught up to Lamont, though the young boy stayed ahead. Vaan realized the boy was headed back to the Lhusu Square where there were too many people for the hunters to take action. He grinned and sped up accordingly.

Two or three areas later, Fran stopped running so Balthier stopped running. The others followed suit. If Balthier, running for his life, had stopped then they were safe.

Fran glanced around. "It would not seem they follow. We've lost them."

Balthier yawned and stretched, "Much more running about with bangaas at my heels…and I'm apt to give up sky pirating altogether."

R snorted rather inelegantly. "Oh I highly doubt that."

Forging on, they made it out of the mine with little trouble, save fighting of the steelings, skeletons, and a slaven.

In the square proper, the group was forced to stop and hide immediately.

Lamont kept walking, headed straight for the Imperials. There was even a Judge present.

R whistled lowly. "So now we find out who little Lamont really is. It seems as if you were right to say he's Archadian, Vaan."

The Judge spoke to the approaching boy. "I see you've been out walking without the company of your cortege… Lord Larsa."

Balthier shook his head in exasperation.

One of the soldiers moved to show a girl to the young Lord.

Balthier was barely able to catch Vaan before he gave away their cover.

The Judge explained her presence, "We caught her wandering out of the mines. You must take care with such undesirables about."

Penelo's head shot up and she shot a pleading look at the Judge. "I was kidnapped-"

The Judge abruptly turned. "Silence!"

Larsa calmly walked between the two. "If it is a crime to wander on one's own…" He stopped to face the Judge, "then I, too, am guilty." He turned to face Ondore, who was also present. "Marquis. I trust that your estate can accommodate another guest?"

The man glanced at the Judge. "Why not?"

The boy nodded content. He turned to his companion, "Judge Ghis, I shall heed your counsel. I will not travel unaccompanied any longer." He turned to the girl and led her away by the hand. He looked up at her with a smile, "Thank you, Penelo."

The baffled girl nodded. "O-Of course."

Vaan watched them go and turned to puzzle it out. "What's Penelo doing? And what's the deal with that Lamont?

"That's no "Lamont"" Vaan turned to the sky pirate "That's Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. Fourth son to Emperor Gramis…and brother to Vayne."

Vaan took a double take. "What!? That kid?"

Fran attempted to calm him. "Do not worry. I believe he will treat her well."

Balthier shrugged and turned to Vaan with a grin. "Nobody knows men like Fran does."

"Our purposes lead the same way: to Ondore. We must find means to approach him."

Vaan tuned out the others in favor of brooding.

R floated next to him. "Don't worry too much about Penelo, Vaan. From what we've seen of this Larsa, he'll keep her safe until you get to her. I'm sure you noticed the silver pendant around his neck; he's a white mage, bound not to do undue harm. He's likely informing her of your recent actions."

Vaan hummed. "R, how long have you been a ghost?"

Said ghost frowned. It was not a pleasant question. "About two years I think. Larsa would have been too young to be considered at the time. Vayne was mobile but remained in the shadow of the Emperor. Neither were targets."

"Did you know my brother?"

"Where did he fight?"

"His first big fight was the Battle for Nalbina. Basch was his Captain."

"Ah. No, I unfortunately did not make it to that particular battle. My last battle was at Nabradia. I fought along side Basch. He was almost in time to save me. An archer, it was."

"I noticed you said you fought with Basch, not under him. You must have been important." Vaan fished.

There was a pensive silence for a time.

"R, will you ever tell me who you are?"

A wry smile. "Perhaps in time."

They were now in Lhusu Square proper. Basch seemed to be pondering something. "Marquis Ondore announced my execution 2 years ago." He turned to Balthier. "If news of my survival were to spread, the Marquis may find his position compromised."

Balthier agreed. "The men he's been funding bear little love for the Empire. They won't be thrilled to discover that rumors of your death were, in fact, greatly exaggerated." He glanced to his right, at Vaan. "If we were to raise a clamor to that effect, we might just get their attention."

Vaan grinned and walked closer to the planning duo. "Nothin' to it! I'll just go around town spreading the word. How 'bout this?" He posed dramatically and waved a hand in the air. "I'm Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca!"

The people nearby all stopped to look at the young man claiming to be a supposedly dead king slayer. Fran shifted uneasily.

"Well? Whaddaya think?"

Balthier's voice was dry. "That certainly qualifies as a clamor."

It occurred to Vaan that Vaan would prefer to go unnoticed.

R was amused. He mouthed the word clamor. Where did the pirate find these words? Why didn't they sound ridiculous when he said them?

"All right, Vaan, get to it. For the girl's sake, eh? Oh, and the more people around to witness your little performance, the better. If we're going to reach the Marquis, it's up to you. We'll be waiting here, if you need us."

R snorted. "So basically he refuses to be associated with this. Although, I suppose a sky pirate doesn't need this sort of attention."

Vaan just grinned and ran off.

* * *

><p>Four men surrounded Vaan. "You. Boy. You will come with us."<p>

Vaan was subtly dragged off and not much later thrown into a dimly lit room. "This is the one, Havharo. Says he's Captain Basch he does."

A man sitting at the head of a table scoffed. "He would sooner pass for the King."

Vaan turned to stare incredulously when the bangaa stomped in anger. "I knew he weren't no captain! That was a mean trick to be playing."

"If at trickery it ended, it would end well enough. But why this boy, and why Captain Ronsenburg?" Havharo seemed to be the leader. "An explanation is due, and I will hear it. The Empire's hounds grow passing bold indeed."

His show of calm superiority was ruined when he jumped at a voice that he likely didn't recognize. "A shame if they learnt the Marquis trafficked with the likes of you."

Vaan grinned. R did the same. "Dramatic entrance, check."

Balthier refused to back down. "Agents masquerading as guides. A hideout at the back of a tavern. Not exactly earning high marks for originality, are we?"

"Now you've done it!" The bangaa snarled.

"Wait!"

Basch stepped forward from the shadows.

"So Basch fon Ronsenburg does yet live."

There was a brief explanation of recent events.

The man nodded. "I knew there must be more to it, but to find you at the end of this tale…" he laughed, "Ah, to see the Marquis' face when he learns of it."

Basch agreed. "I should like nothing more. I would meet him, and see for myself."

Havharo turned his head, "How say you, my lord?"

An older looking creature shook it's head. "There is little to be said. I shall arrange a meeting with the Marquis. We shall expect you at the estate."

* * *

><p>"Sir Basch fon Ronsenburg. It was not so very long ago that I announced you had been executed."<p>

"And that is the only reason I draw breath."

The Marquis leaned forward and clasped his hands. "So you are the sword he's strung above my head. Vayne has left not a thing to chance. And?"

"A leader of the Resistance has fallen into Imperial hands. A woman by the name of Amalia. I would rescue her, but I need your help."

"This resistance leader- this Amalia. She must be very important."

Basch bowed his head, right arm across his chest, hand over his heart. A bow of fealty.

R frowned. "He's being quite obvious. Balthier and Fran have surely puzzled it out."

The Marquis rose from his chair. "You understand I've my position to consider." He walked off.

Vaan went after the man. "Would you let us see Larsa? He's got my friend with him."

The Marquis turned. "I'm afraid you're too late. Lord Larsa's cortege has already rejoined the Imperial detachment. I am told they will depart for Rabanastre upon the arrival of the fleet this eventide."

Vann sighed.

* * *

><p>It was now dark, ships could be heard in the night sky.<p>

"What are we waiting for?" Vaan thrashed around.

"You to calm down." Balthier restrained him.

"Captain Ronsenburg."

Basch looked to the Marquis.

"Surely the exigencies of position are not lost on you. Why indeed, you should find the enemy's chains…an easy burden to bear."

Basch's eyes widened.

Balthier had apparently been listening, as had R. "Wait!"

Basch turned to him, all business. "Sorry. Can't be helped." He drew his sword.

Ondore pounded his cane on the floor. "Summon the guard!"

A dozen armoured men ran into the room.

"They're to be taken to Judge Ghis."

Vaan panicked. "Hey, wait!"

R hushed him. "Quiet! This is Ondore's plan to get you to As-Amalia. Judge Ghis must have her captive. Larsa is also with Ghis so chances are that Penelo will also be there. Relax and go along with it."

That was all it took for Vaan to sag in his chains.


	13. Ashe

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII

I apologize for the extremely long break, but I'm a University student.

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, the atmosphere just isn't right.

* * *

><p>They were dragged aboard the Dreadnought Leviathan. Vaan thought little of the ship. It was big, clumsy, and lacked style. It could take a punch but that's all it had going for it. It was, after all, an Imperial ship.<p>

As soon as they were aboard, they were dragged to the Judge. The guard announced them but Vaan's eyes were on the prisoner already in the room. Amalia! She'd turned at their entrance and was shocked upon seeing them. After a moment, her features morphed into a look of determined fury. R sighed as she marched toward them.

Basch stood tall, "Majesty-"

She slapped him. "After what you've done! How dare you!" She sneered, "You're supposed to be dead!"

R rolled his eyes. "Idiots. Why don't you like Ashe, they asked. She's a nice girl, they said." He scoffed. "If that's how a nice girl treats a loyal soldier, I'll happily refrain."

Vaan was just looking at him like he had a second head.

"Soon." R nodded toward the others.

"-Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca."

The Judge caught his attention with that bombshell! Vaan's jaw dropped. "Princess?" Balthier and Fran glanced at each other quickly.

The Judge continued. "To be sure, she bears no proof of her former station. No different than any mean member of the insurgence."

"The Resistance."

"She never did know when her input wasn't welcome." R's tone was a mixture of wistful nostalgia and irritation.

The Judge ignored her. "His Excellency, the Consul asks the ministry of the disthroned royal family in restoring peace to Dalmasca. Those who foster instability and unrest, who claim royal blood without proof…they shall meet their fate at the gallows. There are no exceptions."

The Princess lashed out. "I will not play puppet to Vayne."

There was a tense silence as the armoured man and the exiled woman stared each other down.

Basch broke it. "King Raminas entrusted me with a task. Should the time come, he bade me give you something of great importance. It is your birthright: the Dusk Shard." His gaze turned to the Archadian. "It will warrant the quality of her blood. Only I know where to find it."

Ashe turned. "Wait."

R snorted. "Yes, Basch. Wait. Bringing this up in front of the Empire. Honestly."

"You took my father's life! Why spare mine now? You would have me live in shame!"

"If that is your duty: yes."

R groaned while Ashe took a breath. "She'd be a terrible Queen. Doesn't she see how much better the lives of her people would be if she simply agreed to this?"

Vaan nodded and spoke up. "Stop being so stubborn!" He stepped forward to mediate. "Keep on like this and you're gonna get us all killed."

"Don't interrupt!" She snapped. She turned to him.

Vaan's eyes widened and so did R's. A section of his pants was glowing. "Vaan, listen. Don't-" But it was too late. The stone was in his hands.

Basch seemed to recognize it. "Vaan that stone!"

"It was in the palace treasure."

"Well, well." Balthier's voice echoed from behind him.

The Judge started laughing, and Vaan could honestly say he'd never been more unnerved. Even R by his side was no comfort; he said nothing.

"Splendid! You've brought the Stone with you! This spares us a great deal of trouble."

Amalia- Ashe- lunged at him as the Judge held out a hand imperiously. "Don't give it to him!"

Vaan hesitated. He looked to the others. Balthier shrugged toward the Judge, Fran nodded. It was R's somber tone that convinced him. "It's either the stone or your lives. Give it to him."

Vaan decided. He passed over the magicite. "You have to promise: no executions."

The Judge's voice was smug as he took the offered stone. "A Judge's duty is to the law." He turned to leave them. "Take them away, Lady Ashe is to be quartered separately."

* * *

><p>Not five minutes later, Balthier and Basch had riled up their guards enough that they were attacked and easily knocked them out, with the exception of one, who turned out to be Vossler, a member of the Resistance and the Princess' protector. He joined them to break her out and handed over a map of the Leviathan.<p>

Vaan stayed in the back of the group as they journeyed through the numerous hallways of the Imperial ship. Nobody would hear him over their own armoured footsteps. He followed their lead as he spoke quietly to R. "You knew Amalia was the Princess Ashe." It wasn't a question.

"I did."

"Does any of this have anything to do with why you were in the bedroom of the Palace?"

R took a moment to puzzle out the sentence in his head. "In a way it does, but it has more to do with the Princess herself than her identity as Amalia or the Resistance."

"So basically you'll tell me in your own time." He could deal with that. It wasn't really his business. "Are you ever going to tell me who you are?"

The ghost smiled. "I imagine now that you've met Ashe, you'll find out who I am sooner than you think."

They ran behind the group silently for a few minutes, navigating the maze-like halls and the laser alarm systems. "Hey, R? I have a kind of personal question. You don't have to answer it…"

R chuckled at Vaan's uncertain tone. "You may ask regardless."

"Well, the magicite. I don't have it anymore so why are you still with me? I just assumed you couldn't leave the stone or something. Not that I'm complaining that you're here, you're great!"

The ghost outright laughed. "Vaan, I spent years away from the magicite in my bedroom. Whatever made you think that I couldn't leave the magicite?"

"Well you were just always around me, and you could've gone anywhere."

He shook his head. "I am here because you interest me. The magicite has no affect on that, other than your ability to touch me."

Vaan sighed. "Yeah, it's a shame that I don't have the magicite anymore, the touching was nice."

Before Vaan could think on what he'd said or R could reply, the group ended up in a fight with Judges and Imperial mages. The battle was quickly won with the defeat of the Judges. After which they found Ashe.

Vossler was the first to enter her cell. "You are unharmed?"

Ashe stood hurriedly. "Vossler! I-" She swayed and the former Knight steadied her.

"Majesty!"

Her hand lingered on his arm for just a breath longer than necessary and Vaan heard R groan. "It's nothing. I'll be fine."

Then Basch entered and Ashe gasped. "You."

Vaan watched as the ghost rolled his eyes. "Again? They did all this already. You're both alive. Get over it."

Vaan agreed. "Come on, come on! Let's go! What are you waiting for? Penelo's still out there!"

Balthier and Fran were keeping watch by the door. "We should hurry. They won't be long."

Vossler turned to the princess. "We will talk later." He waited for her to nod before they left the cell."

R floated close to the young thief as he ran after the group. "There's no need to worry about your friend. Larsa will take good care of Penelo."

Again their conversation was interrupted as the alarm went off. Ashe made a fuss about Basch being a traitor but Vossler calmed her.

Vaan rolled his eyes as he ran ahead of the argument with R floating beside him. He was annoyed at her behavior already. Why couldn't she just be grateful that they'd saved her life? She hadn't even thanked them.

R shook him out of his thoughts. "Head in the fight, Vaan. You need to get through these guards and get yourselves to a ship."

Vaan shook his head as he stabbed with his dagger. He could think when they got out of this place.

The group made a mad dash back the way they'd come, fighting countless guards along the way. After what seemed like forever, they ran into a large area and came head to head with Larsa and Penelo.

"Vaan!"

They ran and enveloped each other in a tight hug. He rested her head on hers as she curled into him. "It's okay, we're okay." He only half paid attention to the world around them.

Larsa coolly stalked passed them. "Ghis knows you've escaped. You must hurry." He turned to Vossler. "You are Captain Azelas. You will follow me. You must reach the airships before they do."

"You would let us leave knowing who we are?"

Larsa ignored him. "Lady Ashe. By all rights you ought not even to exist. That you and Captain Ronsenburg were made to appear dead…is like a hidden thread laid bare. Your actions hereafter will pull at that thread and we will see what it unravels. This is our chance. We must see this through, and get to the bottom of it. I believe 'tis for the good of Dalmasca, and for the good of the Empire."

Ashe just looked at the boy for a moment. "Very well then."

Vaan, finally disentangled from Penelo, said his part. "Thanks 'Lamont'."

The Young Lord looked sheepish when faced with the thief's disapproval. "I must apologize." He quickly averted his gaze and instead approached Penelo.

R burst into a fit of laughter.

"Penelo, for you." He handed her a softly glowing blue stone. "May it bring you good fortune."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Vaan looked between the two with a frown. R clapped him on the shoulder, or he tried to anyway. "You know, Vaan, I actually like this kid. He believes in his own authority, ignores inane questions, ignores Basch and Ashe's drama, and isn't afraid to make a move on the fair lady." He laughed. Vaan huffed but couldn't say anything.

After their impromptu meeting, Vossler went off with Larsa, and Penelo stayed with them. Vaan and Penelo stuck together and R actually found himself annoyed at her presence since he couldn't converse with Vaan as per usual.

I was clear sailing until they encountered Judge Ghis in the Port Launch.

"Such a great shame. I must confess: I thought you the one who would help us restore peace to Dalmasca." Troops filed into the room behind them. "No matter. We hold the proof of your royal lineage. A maid of passing resemblance will serve our purposes now." The Judge used a fire spell and held it in his hand. "As for you, my dear…" He threw it. "The Empire requires you no more!"

Right as the spell would have come down on them, there was a blue glow and the spell was sucked into the stone in Penelo's hand. She stared at it as everyone turned to look at her. "What was that?"

Balthier, as always, had an answer. "The nethicite."

"Your Majesty does not disappoint!"

They all turned to see that Ashe had used their distraction to confront Ghis.

"Ever quick to spurn an honorable surrender, as was your father."

Ashe positively shrieked. "You know nothing of my father!"

The following battle was quick and brutal, with Balthier and Basch fighting the Judge while Vaan and Penelo kept the other troops busy. Ashe tried in vain to get a hit on Ghis before reluctantly helping the younger group members instead.

Just as Ghis was defeated, Vossler ran into the room. "We've secured an Atomos, come!"

Balthier looked disappointed. "An Atomos? All skiff, no ship. Hardly fit for a leading man." Nevertheless, he ran after Vossler.

Vaan called after him, "So can I fly it then?"

R laughed and Fran nudged him, "Are you mad?" Vaan sighed.

* * *

><p>When they landed in Bhujerba, Penelo was quick to dash after Balthier before he wandered off. She would have approached him on the Atomos, but he was flying, and Vaan was hovering around him and she was busy learning how to navigate from Fran. "Balthier," he turned "your handkerchief, I thought you might want it back." She offered the folded white linen to him.<p>

He glanced at and then took it with a flirtatious smile. "I shall wear it close to my heart." He bowed.

Vaan watched from afar with a scowl.

R pretended to lean against Vaan's side as he hovered in the air. "If you're not careful, people will start to think you're jealous."

Vaan kept his voice quiet and pitched low. "It's not like that and you know it. It's just…it's always been the two of us, you know? But now there are boys and men, Lords and pirates, and who knows who else? How am I supposed to protect her if she goes off with one of them?"

The ghost's cold breath tickled the desert boy's ear as he laughed. "Vaan, I doubt Balthier has any real interest in Penelo. She is much younger than him, and he obviously cares for Fran. Larsa, on the other hand, is only a boy. You have nothing to worry about for a while yet, and he is also Archadian. A relationship between the two of them would be difficult to say the least in present times. As for others, I think you should speak to Penelo about the dangers of men if you're so worried." His tone was teasing. "Although I want to be there to witness it if such a talk should occur." He laughed.

Vaan shrugged as if to get the man's arm off him but only succeeded in making the arm go through him, and feeling like the cold water from the sewers had been poured down his back. He grumbled as the ghost only laughed harder. "Now, for example, would be a great time to have that magicite."


	14. Of Baths and Boards

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII.

I've taken a few creative liberties with this chapter.

I'm aware the License Board functions differently within the game but I wanted a realistic reason for it to exist.

Regarding the Clan Titles, anyone who can guess what they are gets a question answered or an idea worked into the story. Or both. Depends on the question or idea, I suppose.

* * *

><p>Apparently, Vossler, Basch, and Ashe had decided among themselves that the next place they we going was to meet with Ondore again. Frankly, that was the last place Vaan wanted to go, since he'd turned them in, but it wasn't up to him.<p>

So, after Balthier had checked on the Strahl, they all headed up Travica Way to meet the Marquis.

They were brought directly to the man and Ashe immediately jumped straight into her story about how she faked her death. "When Vossler learned my father had been killed the night of the treaty-signing, he returned to Rabanastre to aid my escape. There was still time before Vayne's reach extended too far. We thought that you could protect me."

The man sat as his desk, listening to the young woman's tale as keenly as everybody else. "However, when I then made the announcement that you had taken your own life…I must have seemed a model citizen of the Empire."

Ashe nodded.

The man continued. "The announcement, you see, was Vayne's suggestion. At the time I was reluctant, but I could not perceive his reasons. Now it is clear: he meant to drive a wedge between us."

The princess looked at her hands for a moment. "Halim, we are past all this. Bhujerba must stand with us. We can stop Vayne."

The man sighed and got to his feet, and that was all Vaan paid attention to as the Marquis started reminiscing. He turned to the ghost instead. R was paying attention to the two nobles. Vaan took this time to look at his private companion. From what he could tell of the ghost, he was very handsome. He could only see the man's face, as only Dalmascan armor gave any true indication of a person's build. Of course, he'd also had that dream of the ghost as if he were alive. If the ghost did indeed look like that, he was as handsome as he was familiar.

It was then that Balthier's voice knocked him from his thoughts. "Incidentally, what is the going rate for rescuing princesses these days? Food would be a start – the good stuff, mind you."

"This can be arranged, though it will take some time."

"Time enough for a bath, I hope. Dirty business, you know. Ah, best bring a change of clothes too."

Vaan watched Ashe walk out the door looking dejected.

"Don't mind her, she does that every time things don't go the way she expects."

Vaan glanced to the ghost to his left. Confident that everyone else was paying attention to Balthier, he asked, "Exactly how well do you know Ashe, anyway?"

R changed the subject. "I do believe the time for a bath approaches." He floated off and Vaan was left to follow a servant to his quarters for the duration of their stay.

* * *

><p>Vaan stood in his rooms in complete awe. He had a room to himself, and it was clean. He had a bed, with blankets, and a luxurious bathroom to himself.<p>

The servant came out of the bathroom, her head down. "Your bath is drawn, sir. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

He stared and would have continued staring if R hadn't cleared his throat. "Oh, uh, no. No thank you."

She gave a quick nod and was out the door.

Vaan looked after her and blinked. "What was that?"

R's voice echoed from the bathroom. "She's a servant of the Marquis. She has to treat all guests as if they share his station, unless specified otherwise. Now, come in here and get clean."

The Dalmascan obediently headed into the bathroom after the ghost and his breath caught in his throat. There was a full tub of steaming water. "Do rich people actually bathe like this? What a waste of water."

R shook his head. "Bhujerba has enough water that even the common people can afford to bathe with water. Where I was from, only the rich used water. It's different in Dalmasca. Water is only for the royals, and even then it is used sparsely." He floated over to a bucket. "If you're like any other Dalmascan, you'll want to use this before you get in the water.

Vaan walked over. It was just a bucket with a scrub brush floating inside it. "What do you mean?"

R floated to the side of the tub. "If you get in like that, you'll leave the water unfit to look at, let alone bathe in." He gestured to two bottles after looking at them. "These are a liquid soap. The white one is for your hair, the sand coloured one is for your body, it has small minerals in it that help clean your skin."

"Okay." He treaded over to the bottles. "I've never bathed like this before. What do I do?"

There was a hue of blue on R's cheeks that Vaan was sure was a blush. "Well first you have to take your clothes off, like any bath. Then you should splash a little water on your body," he pointed to the drain in the floor. "Over there. Rub the soap into your body; use the brush if you have to. Then when you're all soaped up, pour the bucket of water over your head. That will get most of the dirt off. The hair is usually the easiest to wash in the bath."

Vaan nodded. "Okay, I think I've got it." He started taking his clothes off. First off were his grieves, then his armored boots, then his kneepads, then his armored vest. He unwrapped the red cloth from around his waist after removing his daggers. He took off the armor on his hands; they were not mere gloves, and then his forearm guards.

It was as Vaan stood there in only his loose pants that R finally spoke. "Would you like some privacy?"

The blond shook his head as he got to work on the laces of his pants. "No, I'd like to talk to you. You can turn away if you're uncomfortable though."

R turned and heard cloth hit the ground moments later. The soft sound of feet walking across the floor, the sloshing of water, more walking, wood on stone, more sloshing, the sound of a bottle opening, then finally the silky slide of liquid soap on skin. He almost wished his hearing wasn't so good because he could visualize every sinful moment.

"I forgot to use water."

"You can add water as you need it, simply dip your hand into the bucket."

For a few moments, all he heard was water and soap and skin.

"How do I know when I've scrubbed enough?"

"When the minerals in the soap dissolve."

"They're gone."

"Then pour the water in the bucket over your head. Make sure you're standing over the drain."

He heard the cascade of water hitting skin and then the floor. Wet footsteps followed by sloshing water.

"Alright, I'm done. You can turn around now. I won't offend your delicate sensibilities." The teasing tone of his voice was plain to hear.

The ghost took a moment to breathe and compose himself before turning. Vaan was sitting in the tub, reclined with his arms on the sides as if he'd been born to sit that way. He looked cleaner than R had ever seen him. He sighed. "I wish I had that magicite." He floated over but was careful not to look into the water. So as not to tempt himself, he mimed sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of the bath, facing Vaan. They were very close.

"What?"

"Oh, I, I haven't had a bath in years. I miss it. How does it feel?" Quick answer, and then divert attention.

"Heavenly." Vaan threw his head back and sighed. "I understand why this is a special thing. I've never felt so good."

R recalled the very few times he'd had mandatory sex and had to laugh. "There are few pleasures like a bath." He agreed. The spectral man decided to change the subject again. "So you really have nothing to worry about with Balthier and Penelo."

Vaan said nothing, merely raised an eyebrow.

"They were given separate rooms, but Fran didn't go into hers earlier. She didn't even consider it. She went straight into Balthier's room. So you've got nothing to worry about."

Vaan nodded thoughtfully. "Good. She's too young and innocent for a sky pirate."

He raised a ghostly eyebrow questioningly. "You say that as if you aren't."

Vaan shrugged. "I lived on the streets. I know how things are. I know how men are." He sighed. "Even so, I'd rather not end up with a woman." He laughed. "Penelo is bad enough."

Now that was interesting. And not at all unpleasant. "You don't want women. Don't they have an affect on you?" He waved his hand around his chest in reference to breasts.

Vaan shook his head. "Not even Fran."

If a scantily clad, well-endowed viera didn't get a reaction from the teenager, then nothing would. R hummed comfortably.

For a few minutes, there was a comfortable silence between the two.

"R? How come nobody else can hear you?"

His eyes shot to the blonde's face. "Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue. Even people that I knew in life can't see or hear me. But you can."

"I'm glad." Vaan blushed from embarrassment. "That I can see and hear you, I mean. It's let me get to know you, when I wouldn't have known you in life. I'm glad I got to know you."

They were looking at each other. "Me too."

Vaan's eyes were bright, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips were pink. A quick tongue darted out to wet those pink lips.

R tore his gaze away and cleared his throat. "So, that hair needs to be washed."

He ignored the way Vaan's eyes didn't leave him for the rest of the bath.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night when R woke him and told him that Ashe had just left her room and turned into the hangar. Blearily, Vaan got up and dressed in the comfort of the dark. Everything in place, he silently followed her. Once in the hangar, he saw the Strahl's door open. He soundlessly crept inside. He saw Ashe sitting in the pilot's seat. He advanced on her. "What are you doing?" She hardly jumped and didn't reply. "This is Balthier's ship."<p>

She examined some gauges. "I'm going to retrieve the Dawn Shard. It's the proof that I need."

Vaan tensed and he heard R's breath hitch beside him. Another piece of magicite? Would it allow them to touch?

"I know where it's hidden. I'll return his airship later."

She was actually planning on stealing a skypirate's airship and getting away with it? Balthier and Fran were probably on their way here already. "Are you crazy?"

Ashe finally deigned to turn and look at him. "This is something that I have to do! For myself and all those who have fallen. I will not be made to hide!" She huffed and turned back to the controls. "I'll fight alone, if I must."

Alone? She had a loyal man who had vowed to protect her. "You still have Basch. Besides, you can't just go around stealing people's ships. What are you trying to do?"

The royal surged to her feet. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

A man's voice came from behind them, "That's quite enough, your Majesty." When Vaan whirled around, he was sure that Judge Ghis would be standing there. It was not in fact Judge Ghis, but Balthier using a device to alter his voice. "What do you think? A bit over the top? In my line of work, you never know when something like this might come in handy." This time he mimicked Ashe. "I'm trying to concentrate!" He watched her look anywhere but at him in her shame at being caught. He turned off the device. "I'm leaving you with the Marquis."

Ashe jolted. "You can't."

"You're better off staying here." He turned to leave in clear dismissal.

"Suppose you kidnapped me instead?"

Balthier stopped.

"You're a sky pirate aren't you? Then steal me. Is that so much to ask?"

Vaan stared at the back of the man's head as he answered. His voice was calculating. "What do you have that I would want?"

"The Dynast-King's treasure."

Vaan's head whipped to the side to look at her. Her face, her voice…she was serious. Imagine, the treasure of a legendary king! He was giddy just thinking about it.

R grinned at him.

"The Dawn Shard is but one of the riches that lie waiting in King Raithwall's tomb."

_That_ caught R's attention, and Raithwall's tomb.

Balthier whistled and Basch walked in. Vaan listened with half an ear as the ghost floated over to him with a huge grin.

"Vaan! The Dawn Shard in Raithwall's tomb!"

"-Bounty on your head."

"It's another piece of magicite! Like the Goddess' Magicite."

"Allow me to escort-"

"If you held it, like the last time, maybe we could touch again." His voice was almost desperate.

Vaan's eyes darted to the ghost's eyes, and then to Fran and Penelo as they walked in. Being able to touch again. That would be nice.

Fran jerked her chin at him. "Will you be joining us?"

He was sure he made some sort of face. "What? Are you kidding? I don't wanna stick around this place." And miss out on the theft of a lifetime?

Penelo darted into a chair and held onto the arms for dear life. "Then I'm coming to!"

"Penelo?"

There were tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "Don't leave me here."

How could he when she did that? He sighed. "Of course not."

Fran smiled and R had to acknowledge that her smile was very pretty. It was the first time he'd seen such an expression on the serious woman. "Then it's settled. We should leave before the Marquis realizes she's missing. Like proper kidnappers." The mirth in her voice was evident to everyone.

* * *

><p>It was because of Balthier that they managed to postpone the journey to Raithwall's tomb for just a few more days. He'd told a fuming princess that none of them had gotten any proper rest because of her foolhardy desire to desert them in the midst of the night.<p>

R had laughed long and hard at that.

By the time they'd landed in Rabanastre, it was early morning. They'd had little time to rest between the Lhusu Mines, the Leviathan, and now. Suffice to say, Balthier wanted to spend a night or two in the Sandsea. He also argued that they were out of supplies. Ashe had no room to protest.

Vaan on the other hand, was just happy to be home. He'd gotten all the rest he needed after Balthier had shooed him away on the flight. He wanted adventure. While Balthier and Fran went to book themselves a room, Vaan headed directly to the Hunt board. He looked through the marks.

R looked over Vaan's shoulder with a grin. "How about you consider the license board before you look through the hunts, Vaan?"

The thief distractedly glanced at him and muttered quietly. "What do you mean?"

R just looked at him for a moment. "You've been fighting this well without licenses?"

Vaan shrugged as he considered a Wolf hunt. "Well yeah. Tomaj sort of told me how they work before I went on my first hunt but I haven't really added any or needed them. I fight fine without them."

"So far. What's going to happen when you fight a group of mages or monsters who are invulnerable to physical attacks?" He held the teen's gaze. "For my peace of mind, will you consider licenses?"

The thief sighed and passed up the wolf hunt until he looked at the licenses. He covertly glanced around before speaking to R when he saw nobody in hearing range. "Yeah, I suppose. What do you know about them?"

"Well, they are in every store and at every stall where you can buy anything you need a license for. They're free. They depend on something like experience fighting, I think. They're pretty much just for the shopkeepers' safety. If you have a license to use Doom, they can't be held liable for selling you a spell that allows you to kill people. A lot of the time, you need a license to buy the merchandise." The ghost headed over to a smaller box on the wall to the left of the hunt board. "You can get license boards here, and then keep them with you. If you lose your license board, you risk the confiscation of your weapons and so on."

Vaan frowned in thought. "I remember Tomaj giving me one and stamping something, but I don't know where he put it."

R waved a ghostly hand. "It's likely with your hunt information." He, too, glanced at the hunts on the wall. "We could easily do some of these with licenses. Dig out your board, let me see."

Vaan obediently fished his Clan Primer and License Board out of his other belongings and the two of them moved to a table. He spread the Board flat on the surface and the two leaned over it to begin debating. "Okay, what do you think?"

First R looked at the Clan Primer itself. He recognized the crest. "Clan Centurio?" He saw Vaan's surprised look. "I was a member. Could you open it please? I'd like to see the inside cover."

Vaan did as he was asked without hesitation.

R sighed happily as he saw the shimmery images in their designated boxes on the inside cover. "This is a pleasant surprise."

Vaan had never noticed them before. "What are they?"

"They're hard to explain. By fulfilling certain conditions, you'll be given a title only recognized within the Clan. They appear on their own as the conditions were fulfilled. It's some kind of Moogle magic. They gain you standing within the Clan, similar to your rank. I'm not entirely sure, but I think you need all of them to get the highest Clan rank. So, for example, you're a Moppet. You would be of a higher rank than a Moppet without any titles."

The young thief's eyes were wide. "How do you know all of this?"

"I was important within the Clan." He pointed to one of the easier titles to acquire. "There, you see the chocobo? That appears once you've walked 50 000 steps since joining the Clan. It gives you the title of Wayfarer." He smiled and pointed to the only other image, in one of the last boxes. "The gil coin? That gives you the title of Master Thief. It means you've successfully used the Steal Technick 50 times." He grinned. "And if you've got that one, you should be well on your way to earning Premier Prestidigitator." He refused to tell the blonde how to get any of them. They weren't told how to earn them for a reason.

Then there was the License Board. R looked over it. There were very few stamps. Accessories 1 for Orrachea Armlet. Steal for the Technic. Light Armor 1 allowed possession of a Leather Cap and Leather Clothing. Light Armor 2 allowed possession of Headgear, Chromed Leathers, a Headguard and a Leather Breastplate. Shields 1 for the Escutcheon and a Leather Shield. Daggers 1 and 2 meant Vaan could use a Dagger, a Mage Masher, a Chopper and an Assassin's Dagger. He nodded, "Okay, the way licenses work is a bit strange. You can't jump around the board buying whatever you want. You have a starting point, like Accessories 1, and you can get the licenses above and below it and to either side. No diagonals."

Vaan nodded, examining the board. "So what do you recommend?"

R looked him up and down for a minute. "Well you can't do magic right now. I propose we get some licenses and see if you can do it. Not everyone can but you mentioned that your mother was a White Mage so you should be fine. I would advise you to get the licenses for White Magic 1, Black Magic 1, Green Magic 1, Time Magic 1, and Arcane Magic 1. That way we'll be able to see what sorts of magic you can do. Eventually, you'll be able to get the license for a quickening." He pointed to a red box to the left of White Magic 8. "It's a magic intensive battle move for most people, although the physical moves are possible too. You don't know what it is until you buy it, as they're different for everybody."

"You sound like you know what you're talking about."

R sent the blond a sharp grin and delighted in his blush. "I have three Quickenings, the maximum allowed."

Vaan's eyes widened when he looked at the board and realized the amount of licenses needed to learn even one Quickening. "Okay, so magic. What else?"

R was ahead of him. "Well your frame is lithe and I know you're fast. A good weapon for you would be daggers, right now, as you've been using them for years. Get Daggers 3. If power becomes an issue in the future, you could use ninja swords without sacrificing your speed. It's worth thinking about." He pointed next to the armors. "I would focus on light armor for you with some mystic armor if it turns out that you're skilled with magic, which I'm sure you will be. Get Light Armor 3, and possibly Light Armor 4. Your shield is fine for now; the next upgrade is out of your way. Libra is a useful technic to have, and so is Poach, get those. Accessories… I don't see anything overly useful to you until the Thief's Cuffs in Accessories 10. You might as well get Accessories 3 and work toward it." The ghost leaned back.

"What about this section?"

Vaan was pointing at the light blue section below magic and to the left of technics.

"Those are Augments. You get the license and you get a skill or information that makes fighting a little bit less difficult."

"Should I get any?" Steal and White Magic 1 would allow him to get a Gambit Slot. "What's a Gambit Slot?"

"It allows you greater focus and the ability to prioritize and multitask. Getting one wouldn't hurt, I suppose, and they're in the way of some of the higher-level stuff anyway. Potion Lore is always great, so are Health Augments. If you get another Gambit Slot, you can also get Battle Lore and Shield Block."

"What do they do?" Vaan glanced up at him through his lashes and R was breathless. He'd never realized how seductive the thief could be.

He cleared his throat. "Well Potion Lore means that potions heal you more effectively. Battle Lore is a stance that increases how hard you hit, and Shield Block is a stance that makes it easier to block with your shield." He looked up to see Vaan chewing on his lip.

"Thanks for this, R. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The ghost could only smile at Vaan, trying in vain to ignore the warmth in his chest.

RtS

After purchasing the spells, Vaan was unable to try them until that night. He was unable to get away all day. When night finally settled, and Vaan was free, he was practically vibrating in his excitement to get away.

He turned to R with a grin. "I'm going to go practice my magic, you're coming right?"

R happily nodded. "Someone has to make sure you're doing it right!" He floated after the thief and saw that they were headed toward the gates. "Where are we going?"

"The Southgate has an entrance into Lowtown, and we're closer to that one."

He headed after the boy as they descended the dim, sandy stairwell into the gloom below. They headed north, to the Garamsythe Waterway.

"A waterway? Why are we going into the sewers?"

"There's a huge empty chamber with a little water sometimes, and huge rats. I used to spend hours down there killing rats. Got me the name Ratsbane." He laughed. "It'll be perfect."

When they reached the chamber, Vaan acknowledged that Vaan was right. This was a good place to practice all manner or things; fighting, defending, magic, technics, and it offered targets in the form of rats. Although R was slightly disgusted at the sheer volume of rats in the city, they had their uses.

"So where should we start?"

"Well you only have the first spells. These are the easiest to cast and don't generally offer any trouble. A child could cast them." He paused and looked to the teen in the middle of the room. "Vaan, don't be too disappointed if you can't cast some spells, not everybody can cast all magicks. Let's start with the Green Magic. Try Protect on yourself."

Vaan easily cast the spell, a blue barrier proving his success.

"Now Blind."

Vaan cast it on a rat but was forced to kill it with his dagger as it lunged for him. "It didn't work?"

"Hard to say. Cast it on yourself." He saw the hesitation. "You have Blindna and eye drops, come on."

Vaan took a deep breath. "Blind." He shook his head after a moment. "My vision went cloudy for a second but I can still see just fine." He tried again, and again shook his head.

R floated closer and chuckled as Vaan blushed. "Strange. There should be a dark, smoky residue around your eyes. I guess you can't cast it."

"Why? I could cast Protect so it's not a problem with the Green Magic."

"I'm not sure. Try something else."

Vaan cycled through the spells he had. Dark should have caused darkness to envelop the rat and caused damage, but it was barely a fog. Berserk caused loss of rationale and the target would attack senselessly with increased strength and power. It didn't work at all. Slow worked perfectly, Immobilize didn't work at all. Fire blew up in his face. Thunder didn't work at all, and neither did Blizzard. Cure worked better than usual, and so did Blindna.

"So what's the verdict?" Vaan was sprawled on the stairs, panting. Magic was very tiring when you weren't used to it.

"I have a theory." It was strange, but no stranger than his own problem with magic.

"And?"

"Regarding Green Magic, you can cast Protect, but not Blind, which blinds your target. Regarding Time Magic, you can cast Slow, which slows the target, but not Immobilize, which prevents a target from moving. Regarding Arcane Magic, you can't cast Dark, which does non-elemental damage or Berserk, which causes the target to charge carelessly into battle. Black Magic doesn't work for you at all. I think the Fire had more to do with your own affinity with heat and the element than the spell itself. Your White Magic, on the other hand, is excellent, even better than experienced casters."

Vaan nodded to show he understood.

"Essentially, I don't think you have the ability to cast offensive magic. Sometimes, a certain type of magic 'runs in the family', so to speak. Your mother was a White Mage; likely a powerful one if what I see from you is any indication. You physically aren't able to cast the offensive spells, or spells that could cause harm. That's just the way it is." He smirked at the shocked teen. "You're my opposite."

"What? Your opposite?"

"My grandfather was a Mage. He was successful with all magicks but he favored the more lethal spells. My father never learned magick, so I'm not certain if he had the same problems as I do, but my magic issues definitely stem from my grandfather." He glanced at the boy and could see impatience burning in his eyes. "I can't cast support magick; I can only cast dark spells."

"Dark spells? Like Black Magick?"

He shook his head. "No, dark. I can only cast spells that will do harm. I am a master with Arcane Magic, I can cast Dispel and Dispelga, which removes support spells from the target, Poison and Toxify are within my ability, and I can only cast the worst Time Magick and Black Magick. Bleed, Balance, Countdown, Bio, Shock, Scourge, Flare, Scathe; all spells you'll never use. If you think about it, our magic complements each other."

Vaan smiled up at him. "Yeah, I suppose I does." He pondered his magic, and that of his friend. "It can't be easy, only being able to attack."

R hummed. "It's no different than never being able to attack. I am unable to heal myself or my comrades while in battle. You are only able to heal and support your allies. Together, though, we can cast the most powerful defensive spells, heal the most grievous of wounds. Together, we can protect."

Vaan's smile only grew. "Yeah, together." He laughed. "You always do that, R. Transform a situation with that silver tongue until it suits your fancy."

The ghost slowly moved forward until he was standing between Vaan's feet on the stairs. He crouched to be at eye-level. Slowly leaning forward until their lips were only a breath apart, he whispered, "You like my silver tongue", and kissed him.


End file.
